Prophecy
by DaniGirl101
Summary: Well, this story is about... WRITERS INNER SELF: Read it, or I'll have to send the flying hamsters of doom out to get you, and they have CHAINSAWS! Muahaha! NORMAL SELF: ...ok...
1. What The ?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hey everyone. Here is my Naruto fan fiction. Sorry if you think it sucks, but lets just say I'm not a professional author, ok. Well, Lets get started.

P.S. Please fill in the #&$ with a word you think is appropriate. Don't want anyone to be offended.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter One**

**WHAT THE #&$!**

It was a cool fall morning. The leaves glided through the crisp air as they made their way to the brittle, browning grass below. Standing outside of the finest school you will ever see was students, who were all wearing similar uniforms. For the girls, a pure white button up blouse, a navy blue jacket, and a dark blue kilt. The boys wore a white shirt with a navy blue jacket and some dark blue dress pants. This uniform belonged to 'Rafter High', a school holding the record for the highest grade point average in the state, and their sports program was just as impressive. Only the best of the best, and the richest of the richest, attended this school.

Cars continued to roll to a stop in front of the school grounds. Young students would hop out, wave goodbye to their parents, then run off to join their friends. Those of them who were old enough to drive would come to school in shining sports cars that their 'daddies' bought for them.

A girl came walking down the street, books in her arms and backpack slung over her shoulder. Many made fun of this girl, for many reasons. 'She's not rich like we are.' 'She shouldn't even be aloud in here.' 'She walks to school _every day_' 'Her hair is pink, how unnatural is that! Plus her forehead is so, freaking _huge_!' Even when these things were said about her, she would smile and go on with her life, not letting anyone know that she was falling to pieces inside. Yes, her parents were common people, with normal jobs. Yes, she was different, but she was exceptionally smart. Yes, she walked to school, but no one ever asked her why. Yes, her hair was pink and her forehead was big, but what dose that matter?

She continued down the street, humming her favorite song as she went. She would stop and admire the leaves every once in a while, taking in the sweet sent of the autumn air. Once she got to the school grounds, she walked past many people as they whispered behind their hands. She took in a deep breath, kept her smile, and continued walking. Once she got into the school, she began heading for her locker. More people began whispering as she past. _'Why dose my locker have to be on the other side of the school…' _she muttered to herself as she continued on her way. Suddenly, someone appeared beside her.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" she didn't need to turn her head to know who it was. There was only one person that annoying… and only one person that would talk to her in public.

"Hello Naruto." She grumbled back. She really disliked the kid, but when no one else will talk to you…

"So, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just heading for my locker, you?"

"Nothing much…" he put both of his arms behind his head and continued walking down the hall.

"Shouldn't you be studying for the history test?" Sakura asked.

"WHAT? NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT A HISTORY TEST!" he began to panic. Naruto wasn't the smartest kid in the school, and his parents weren't rich either. Really, he had no parents, but no one was really sure what happened to them, or why they left him alone. The only reason he attended this school was because he was a basketball player. He wasn't the best, but he was one of the top players on the team.

Sakura reached into her bag with her free hand and pulled out a small pile of papers. "Here, look at these."

She handed the study notes to the boy, and he grind wildly at her. "Thanks Sakura, you're great!" he quickly began scanning over the notes, trying to take in everything he could.

After reaching her locker, the two sat down in the hall and began reviewing for the quiz. Soon the bell rang, and Naruto began to freak out again.

"I still have no idea what I'm doing! I'm going to fail this stupid thing!"

"Come on Naruto, just relax. You'll do fine." She gave him a small grin, and he quickly calmed down.

"Thanks Sakura, you're right. I'll be ok."

The two began walking toward their History classroom. _'He's so going to fail.'_ she though to herself as she gave a small sigh. When they reached the class, they both took their assigned seat. Sakura sat in the 1st row and Naruto sat in the 4th. The class was full of noise and laughter until the teacher, Sensia Kakashi, entered. He picked up a pile of papers from the top of his desk, then he handed them out, and told the students they could start. Sakura looked over the paper and quickly answered the questions. After only a few short moments, her paper was filled with long, descriptive answers to each question. Naruto on the other hand had gone over the test, wrote a few short answers, and then began to panic again. As Sakura sat in her chair, waiting for the period to be over, she turned toward the window. As she watched the leaves fall from the tree branches above, she fiddled with her pencil.

"AHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, everyone in the class looked up. A girl's voice came piercing through the air. Sakura quickly got up and ran to a door in the front of the class that led to the side of the school. Naruto came running right after her, then many other students got up and fallowed. After opening the large door and running outside, Sakura and Naruto turned to their left. They suddenly froze in terror, as did all of the other students when they saw what lay before them.

There, on her knees, was a girl with long blonde hair, Temari, her hands over he mouth, eyes wide in shock and filled with tears. In front of her, about two feet away, lay a large boy. He was a very good football player on the school team, and his name was Kankuro. He didn't move, just lay there. His stomach and face covered in pure red blood.

A boy with short red hair began to push his way through the crowd of students to see what the commotion was all about. Once he reached the front of the group, his eyes began to widen as well. His name was Gaara, a very though guy, and he was best friends with Temari and Kankuro.

Suddenly, he screamed, "Kankuro, Kankuro wake up!" he ran toward his injured friend. When he reached Kamkuro's limp body, he fell to his knees. He began to shake him wildly, "Come on man, wake up!"

A hand laid itself on Gaara's shoulder. "It won't work. He's dead."

Gaara looked up at Kakashi and glared at him with hateful eyes. "What do you know? He's not dead, ok, he just can't be…" he began trailing off, then he broke out in tears.

Kakashi turned to the crowd of students, "Ok, get back inside. I'll be in shortly." He then took out a small walky-talky he had clipped to his belt, "Principle Hokage, we have a code red. Please come to the east side, behind my history class."

The students, still stunned, began walking back into the classroom. No one bothered with their tests, they were all too worried about Kankuro.

"What do you think happened Sakura?" Naruto asked in a small, quivering voice. Sakura turned to him. She had never seen him this afraid before.

"Well, by the look of it, someone attacked him, beat him up pretty bad too."

"But, who would do that?" he replied, still shaken up.

"Not sure… that's probably what Kakashi and Hokage are trying to figure out. But my question is how did the murd… umm… culprit not get noticed. I mean there are hundreds of people here, not including all the staff members. How did he, or she, get in here without anyone noticing?"

"Maybe he was already here. What if it was a student, or a teacher? What then?"

"I doubt it, but who knows. I didn't get a good enough look at the bod… umm… Kankuro to see what happened." Sakura was very smart, and also very talented at finding detail and making very accurate assumptions. If she could examine the body, she might be able to find out what happened.

Suddenly, a voice came over the announcements. "Students, I have a grave announcement to make. Our beloved quarterback, Kankuro has been found at the east side of the school…dead. If you have any idea what happened, please come to the office immediately."

Suddenly, all noise coming from the halls stopped. Even the birds that were singing outside became quite.

The day dredged on, no one saying a word, no one having any attention to their work, no one having any clue as to what happened to Kankuro. Well, almost no one.

**_To be continued…_**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Awesome first chapter, huh. Yes, yes it was. Didn't expect anyone dieing before you got to chapter two, did you. No, no you didn't. Ok, more to come! Remember to review!

DaniGirl101

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	2. The New Kid

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ok, I hope you liked it so far. Well here is Chapter 2. And don't worry; Sasuke is coming into the picture very soon.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter Two**

**The New Kid**

Days at Rafter high continued, but they were anything but normal. About two days after the 'accident' a girl was found knocked unconscious in the gym before classes began. After rushing her to the nurse, she passed away from major head trauma. A few short days after that, the third victim arose, this time another boy. He had drowned in the school's swimming pool. The poor suckers that found him were the junior girl's swimming squad when they went out to practice for their meet that upcoming Thursday. Lets just say there was a _lot_ of screaming.

Even with the deaths of the three students, the school stayed open. Hokage clamed that these occurrences were only coincidences. The boy had merely been careless while swimming, the girl must have hit her head on the volleyball net stand that had been left up for the game later that afternoon, and Kankuro, well that was still a mystery.

But, Hokage didn't leave everything to chance. He decided to add security cameras at every hall corner, every door opening, and every building wall. He also hired a few guards for the entrances, and some to walk the halls. Even with the new security, the students still felt uneasy. Three of their friends had passed away in their very school, and who knows what would happen next (well, I know, but that doesn't count).

Strangely enough, the next major occurrence was nothing to bring about screams of terror or tears of remorse. The next event was a new comer.

One day, about two days after the third victims death, a dark black motorcycle roared up to the front of the school. As it came to a stop, a boy stepped off the back and turned it off. Everyone was watching him, for not many students' road motorcycles to school, and very few of them had one as nice as this. Then, he took of his helmet. His hair was a dark shade of raven blue that complimented his eyes. He wore a dark blue headband on his forehead along with the school uniform, which he made seem much cooler then it really was.

All eyes were on the new kid as he walked up the school walkway. Many girls began to drool as he passed; one or two even fainted, thinking he had turned in their direction (poor stupid girls). He didn't acknowledge anyone; not the girls that were desperately trying to flirt with him, not the guys that gave him a hand to be shaken, not even the people that ran into him _accidentally_ while he walked by. He walked straight into the school, leaving many eyes gazing after him until he vanished into the darkness of the main hall.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakura opened her locker, rummaging through it to try and find her chemistry book. Today, chem. was first, but her textbook was nowhere to be found. She turned to place all her things on the floor, and then went back to her locker. After pushing everything around, she stood on her tiptoes to try and see on the top shelf. _'Maybe I shoved it back here somewhere…'_ she though. She reached her hand to the back of the locker, trying to feel around for anything somewhat similar to a textbook. While still on her tiptoes, someone bumped her from behind. She fell headfirst into her locker. As she squirmed to get back up, somewhat afraid of someone shutting the locker behind her, she managed to crawl back out.

Once she stood up, she turned around to see whom the culprit was, ready to hit him over the head if it turned out to be Naruto. There, standing beside her was a boy with amazing raven blue hair. Sakura quickly began to blush. _'Wow, he's so cute…'_

"Oh… um, hi." Sakura muttered to the boy with a shy grin.

"Hey," he groaned back. "Sorry, I must have bumped you." He then turned to the locker right beside Sakura's and began to attempt to get the lock open.

Sakura didn't want to talk to him again, she didn't have the guts, and so she quickly turned back to her own locker. _'Naruto must have my book.'_ She decided. Anything would do to get out of this hallway. She quickly shoved her stuff inside, grabbed her things from the floor and shot down the hall toward Naruto's locker.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called when he saw her come down the hall.

"Hey Naruto. Do you have my chem. textbook by any change?" She asked.

"Oh ya, I barrowed it last night, forgot to do the last question in class. Sorry I didn't tell you." He turned to his locker, pulled out a large book and handed it to her.

"Thanks. I spent the last, like, ten minutes trying to find this thing. Also, I ran into this kid, I think he's new. He bumped me into my locker."

"He did what!" Naruto said with anger. "Where is this guy? He can't do that to you!"

Sakrua quickly grabbed Naruto's arm, "No Naruto, he didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident. But, I think he has the locker beside mine now."

Suddenly, a voice intruded on their conversation, "The new kid, beside _your_ locker! God, that so unfair! He should be beside me! Heck, you don't even know his name!" Sakura turned, and standing before her was a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Ino Pig… ya, his locker is right beside mine. And so what if I don't know his name? You do?"

Ino shot back quickly, "Ya I do, it's Sasuke Uchia. He just got transferred here. Oh, and just to warn you," Ino moved closer to Sakura's face and gave her an evil glare, "he's mine." She used one finger to shove Sakura's large forehead back, then she walked away laughing.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Oh, Ino and I used to be friends, then this guy came between us, and we've hated each other ever since." Sakura said in annoyance.

"Who is this guy?"

"Oh, I can't remember anymore, but it doesn't matter, she's found new friends, and I don't need her anymore."

Suddenly, the bell rang for 1st period classes to start. Sakura and Naruto began heading down the hall to their chem. lab. Once they got there, they sat together at their usual desk by the window. People began to poor in, and then Sasuke too walked into the class. As he did, everyone turned in his direction. Many girls began flirting with him, but he totally ignored them. He just took a seat in an empty desk, and placed his book bag in the seat beside him. Clearly, he was going to be alone unless absolutely necessary. After the teacher walked in, everyone took their seats, but no one took their gaze off of Sasuke. The teacher then said there was a new student amongst us. _'No really?'_ Sakura thought sarcastically.

Sasuke then walked to the front of the class to introduce himself. He simply said, "My name is Sasuke Uchia, before this I went to Fendburg High in Texas." He then quickly took his seat. When the teacher was about to ask if there was anything else he would like to share, he noticed the glare on Sasuke's face, so he then turned to his papers.

"Ok class. Today I'm going to put you into groups of three. From there, you will receive a project that you will complete to the best of your abilities. Ok groups…" he began to ramble off names. No one really paid much attention, only to their own names, their friend's names, and that of Sasuke Uchiha. Time passed, then Sasuke's team was declared, "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumachi…"

Everyone quickly sighed in unfairness, and glared at Sakura and Naruto. Sakura knew what they were all thinking, but she didn't care. Sasuke was _her _partner and that was all that mattered.

Naruto began to fizz up, "Why dose everyone want to be on Sasuke's team? They don't even know if he's good at Science. I mean, for all they know, he could suck. Why don't they want me on their team? Science is my strong subject! This is so unfair. I hate that kid…"

Sakura began to laugh quietly, "Naruto, they are just interested in him, ok. Don't get too offended."

Groups then got together and were given their projects. Naruto glared at Sasuke for the entire class, Sakura did as well, but she more stared. Turned out, Sasuke was excellent at science.

**_To be continued…_**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

So, what did you think? Please review so I can write more, ok. I know, this chapter was so predictable, but come on it was ok, right? Well, g2g. Thanks for the read!

DaniGirl101

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	3. What About Sasuke?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ok everyone Sasuke is in the house! Happy now? Yes, you are. Ok, now lets get this thing started, shall we?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter Three**

**What About Sasuke?**

Days went on, and nothing happened of interest. No one mysteriously vanished, and no one had any major injuries. The week had been a normal one, and Sakura was getting worried.

"Why hasn't anything happened yet this week? I mean, just last week three kids were found dead! Now… nothing at all? It just doesn't fit…" she walked along with Naruto to their next class, a look of concentration on her face.

"Maybe last week really was just a few accidents. Maybe nothing is going on at all." Naruto replied. He didn't like the idea of having to look around the corner before walking down the hall.

"No, they weren't accidents. I don't know how, but I know. Something's up, and I'm going to figure out what."

Naruto turned to her with a puzzled look, "Ok… how?"

"Not sure…" Sakura continued the phrase with a large sigh.

Once the two got to their English class, they took their seats. In this class, the students got to choose where they sat, so naturally, Naruto and Sakura sat together. Even if Sakura did want to sit elsewhere, Naruto would fallow. He was like a small, energetic puppy, always at your feet, almost causing you to trip. As they sat in the back of the class, they continued their conversation.

"So, got any ideas yet?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"No, not yet. I would be able to figure out what's up if I got a look at the dead bodies…" at the words 'dead' and 'bodies' Naruto cringed.

"I don't mind the words themselves, but when you put them together like that, I can't help but shake. I mean, just listen to it, 'dead bodies'. God, it sounds so… bad."

Sakura began to laugh. "You are afraid of _words_? God, now that's sad!"

Naruto quickly glared at her, "Oh ya, and I bet your not afraid of anything." He shot back.

"Nope," she answered with a sly smile, "not a thing."

"Ya right." Naruto glared at her again.

"I see that look in your eyes Naruto, and don't even think about it. There is no way you will be able to scare me. I told you, I am not afraid of anything."

Naruto just grinned slyly. "I won't do anything… at the moment."

"Naruto…" Sakura said annoyed.

Suddenly, the class went quiet. The chatter of the students stopped as a boy walked into the room.

"Great… everyone stop for the all powerful Sasuke…" Naruto grumbled while leaning back on his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke began walking though the class. As he walked by, everyone's facial expression changed. Brighter when he seemed as if he was approaching, then sad as he walked right on by. No one dared ask him to sit beside them, for they were too afraid he would shot them down. Well, almost no one.

"Hi Sasuke!" a girl with long flowing blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail approached the boy.

"Ino pig…" Sakura muttered. Her eyes began to flare up. Ino was going to steal Sasuke away, just like she did that boy when they were little. _'She is such a flirt, it makes me sick.'_ Sakura said to herself.

Sasuke didn't respond, so Ino continued. "Why don't you sit with me?" she grabbed his arm at began pulling him over to her seat. Strangely, he didn't fallow. The tension in the room grew exponentially as Ino turned back to face Sasuke.

"Coming…" she asked him. Once again, no response. It was amazing how he could keep his face so emotionless…

"Ok, sure. You don't need to sit with me." Ino let go of Sasuke's arm as it feel to his side. "At least I tried, huh."

Ino turned and walked back to her seat with a smile on her face. There, her friends began worshiping her. "Oh, my god! You actually talked to him!" "Screw that, she grabbed his arm!" "You're so brave Ino."

"God, they drive me crazy!" Sakura said, motioning toward Ino and her friends. "They are so preppy, it scares me!"

"Yup, scary people…." Naruto said, nodding his head. Suddenly, he realized something, "Wait, HA! You said you were scared! HA! I win!"

Sakura quickly turned to Naruto, "No, that doesn't count. That was just an expression. Not meant literally."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

Suddenly, the teacher walked in and told everyone to take his or her seat. Sasuke was still standing at the moment, so everyone turned to him, each wondering if he might sit next to them. He then walked to the back of the class and took a seat… right next to Sakura.

Everyone in the class sighed, and then turned to the front of the room. Many girls began to whisper, "Why is he sitting with forehead freak? She's so ugly! God, he should have sat with us! We are so way cooler."

Sakura heard these words, and flinched. _'Stupid girls… they don't know anything.'_ She said to herself. Usually, she hid her feelings pretty well, not showing any sign of pain, but today, well, today she just wasn't up to it. She lowered her head and looked at her feet. She allowed her eyes to fill with tears, but she hid them with her hair.

"Hey, Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura nodded her head quickly, trying to hide her red eyes from his sight. _'There is no way I'm going to let them see me cry. No way.'_ Suddenly, someone tapped her. She turned her head slightly, so her face was still covered by her hair. To her surprise, Sasuke was looking at her, holding out his hand. In it, was a pure white handkerchief. She looked up at him, then back at the piece of fabric in his hand. She gave him a small smile, and took the cloth from him. She then used it to dry her eyes. _'I'm not going to let them see me cry.'_ After drying her eyes, she turned to Sasuke and handed him back his handkerchief.

"Thank you." She said in a small, quiet voice. She gave him another smile. He didn't smile in return, only turned back to his notebook.

Little did she know he was blushing. Little did she know he felt goose bumps on his arms when he saw her smile. Little did she know he glanced over at her during classes, trying ever so much not to be noticed. _'God, what's happening to me! This is _not_ supposed to happen! URG!'_

**_To be continued…_**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hehehe. I'm so evil. Take that Sasuke, I'm making you like her. Muahaha! Well, I bet you all enjoyed that though, right. Yup, you liked it :). Well, make sure you review. Also, make sure you read the next chapter! It gets even better, trust me!

DaniGirl101

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	4. Naruto and Sakura In Trouble!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ok, so you're back for more. Well, this chapter is the same day as the last, just so you know. Well, lets go!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter Four**

**Naruto and Sakura in Trouble!**

After school that day, Sakura and Naruto decided to go get some ice cream in the park.

"I'm dieing for food. I haven't eaten all day!" Naruto said, his stomach rumbling.

"Ok, but first I have to grab my bag. I'll be down in a flash." Sakura then took off up the stairs, racing for her locker. Once she reached her hall, she froze. Standing at his locker, which was right next to hers, was Saskue, and with him a girl, and they were… kissing! Sakura shock her head in disbelief. _'No, this can't be! He can't be taken… can he?' _

Actually, they weren't kissing, just really, _really_ close to it. The girl had leaned in, but Sasuke didn't seem to eager about the idea.

"What are you doing?" he said. The girl quickly flashed open her eyes, and pulled away.

"I just thought…"

Sakura recognized the voice… "Ino…" she muttered under her breath. She then realized she was out the open, so she quickly ducked behind a nearby garbage can.

"No you didn't. Why would I want to kiss you?"

Sakura thought he was being a bit harsh, but inside, she was cheering him on.

"I…I…" Ino quickly lowered her head and ran off down the hall.

Sakura still hid behind the trashcan, cheering for her rival's downfall._ 'Oh ya! Ino so deserved that! YES!'_

Sasuke then began walking down the hall. Sakura could hear him mumbling to himself as he passed. "Stupid fan girls… crazy people… why would I want to waste my 1st kiss on her… stupid girl…"

Sakura waited until he had gone down the stairs to get back up. She then quickly ran to her locker, grabbed her backpack, and ran back downstairs to find Naruto. Along the way, she thought to herself, _'So, Sasuke has never kissed anyone before huh. Perfect! Now, we can be each other's first kiss! This is just to good to be true!'_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What? _You_ like that Uchiha kid? God! So typical!" Naruto said, glaring at Sakura, who quickly realized telling him was a bad idea.

"Ya, so what if I like him. Dose it really matter?"

Naruto gave her an evil glare, "Yes."

"URG, Naruto! Just forget it ok!" Sakura was starting to get annoyed with his attitude.

"Ok, fine. Sorry. That kids just _bugs_ me." Naruto began to calm down and continued licking his chocolate ice cream cone.

The two walked the bike path for some time, then Naruto licked his ice cream too hard, and the content came crashing to the ground. "Oh, come on!" he screamed, jumping over the puddle he made.

"Do you want to go get another one?" Sakura asked.

"Naw, I didn't bring any more money."

"Umm… Naruto." A voice came from behind them. Hinata came walking up to the two, "you can have mine if you want." She stuck out her hand, which was holding a chocolate ice cream cone, untouched.

"Oh, hey Hinata. No, that's ok. I was almost done anyway."

"Oh, ya. Stupid me." Hinata began blushing madly

Sakura looked at her, _'Hinata really has the hots for Naruto, which is weird, but god she's so cute when she's around him. Why can't he see?'_ She then turned in Naruto's direction and gave a small sigh.

Hinata was still madly blushing, and Naruto had his arms up over his head. "Umm… maybe I should go…" Sakura said, wanting the two lovebirds to talk.

"Oh, no that's ok. I have to go home and finish that project for our design class. Bye Sakura, Bye Naruto." Hinata then walked off down the bike pathway once again.

"Oh crap!" Sakura said as she left, "I forgot my design project at school!"

"It's ok, the school doesn't close until 6pm. Lets just go back and get it."

"Ok…" Sakura began to calm down.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When Naruto and Sakura reached the school, it was getting dark. They walked up to the front entrance, which was locked.

"Ok, no problem, we'll just go through the side door in the History class." Naruto said, motioning toward the east side of the school.

"Ok." Sakura replied. The two began walking again. After turning the corner, Sakura wrapped her arms around her body. "Wow, it's getting cold." She said.

Suddenly, something moved in the brush. Sakura turned toward the bushes, and motioned in that direction to Naruto. He nodded, and walked over to the green. He brought his foot back, and then flung it forward, kicking the bush. When he placed his foot back down, he turned to Sakura, giving her a small shrug. Suddenly, his eyes began to widen and his face went pale.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, realizing the whiteness in his complexion. She then turned around slowly, seeing a large figure standing over her. He was bulky and almost twice the size of her. He wore a half mask, covering his mouth and nose. His eyes had a tint of red to them, like they were blood shot.

Of coarse, Sakura screams, and load. The man, who didn't really appreciate the sudden noise, grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the ground, about 3 feet away. He walked over to Naruto, took his fist and nailed him right in the gut. Naruto feel to the ground, wrapping his arms around his waist in pain. The man began to kick him continually.

Sakura rolled over and saw the incident.

"Naruto!" she called.

She got up and began running toward her friend, but then she was hit in the back, and she fell to her knees. Someone suddenly grabbed her by the hair. "Hey pretty. You're not going anywhere." The voice was cold, and it sent chills down Sakura's spine. _'So, there are two of them…'_

Naruto had gotten back up, trying to make his way over to Sakura. Suddenly, her head was jerked backward and she screamed in pain. Then, her neck grew cold with a sharp pain. "Don't come any closer kid, or the girl gets it."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, seeing the sharp dagger pressed against Sakura's neck. He stood still, contemplating what to do, but then the big man came and hit him over the head from behind. Naruto feel to the ground, unconscious.

The man holding the knife to Sakura's neck dropped it on the ground, no need for it at the moment. "Is he dead?" he asked his partner.

"Naw, just knocked out." The man called back.

"Well, come on, finish him off. We don't have all day!"

Sakura's eyes grew wide with fear. _'No, Naruto!'_ Then, tears began to fill them. As they dripped down her face and off the rim of her nose, someone watched from the inside of the school.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ino had come back to retrieve her cell phone Kakashi had put in his drawer that day during class. _'How was I supposed to know we had to turn them off during class!'_ After grabbing it, she heard a noise from outside, so she went over to the window to see what was up. She squinted, and then made out four figures, two large men, and two kids.

She quickly ducked low enough so no one would see her. She squinted again to see who it possibly could be. Then, she made out the figures of the kids. It was Naruto and Sakura! Ino personally hated the pair, but she still watched intensively.

She realized a large man stood over Naruto who was on the ground in pain, and a second man, who was holding her hair, had Sakura on the ground. She noticed the man behind Sakura pull something out of his pocket as Naruto stood up. It shone in the moonlight, and caught Ino's attention. It was a knife, and it was now being pressed against Sakura's neck! Ino's eye's grew with fear. Naruto was then knocked out by the man standing behind him. The two men then called to each other. The large man behind Naruto suddenly took out his own knife and raised his arm, ready to strike. Suddenly, Ino saw Sakura, tears dropping down her nose. Her hands clenched in fists on her knees. Ino noticed her eyes were not filled with fear like her own, but determination.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakura clenched her fists and placed them on her knees. Still crying, she glared at her hands in determination. _'Naruto…' _she took a big gulp, and then reached her left hand to the ground beside her. There, she grasped her fingers around the dagger the man had dropped. She tightened her grip around the weapon, sticking her hand straight out. _'you've always been there for me, now it's my turn.'_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ino stared at the scene before her in fear. Sakura grabbed the dagger beside her and brought it up behind her head. "What the…" Ino muttered. Sakura then quickly jerked her arm forward, forcing the sharp dagger through her hair. As she fell forward, her hair fell to the ground around her. Ino's mouth opened in awe. "No, Sakura…"

**Flash Back**

Sakura sat on the sidewalk, her hair in her face, crying. Ino walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My… my brother… he… he cut my hair!"

"You know what, truth, I like it better short."

Sakura looked up at her in surprise.

"Ya, now you can see your forehead. You know, the only reason people made fun of you for that was because you tried to hide it, which made it more noticeable. Here…" Ino took a small red ribbon from her pocket. She then tied it around Sakura's hair, pulling it out of her face. "All better!"

Sakura brought her arm up to her eyes and whipped away the tears, "Thank you."

**End Flashback**

Ever since that day, Sakura and Ino had been best friends, but then the fight happened. They stopped playing together, and they never talked. After some time, they became rivals, always trying to outdo the other, just to prove they could. Ever since the day of the fight, Sakura had tried to grow out her hair, not letting anyone cut it, she always liked it better long.

Now, right in front of her own eyes, Ino witnessed Sakura cutting her precious hair.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After cutting her hair, Sakura fell forward while the man that held her hair fell back. Sakura then stood up, dagger still in her hand. She quickly started charging at the man above Naruto. _'I can't let him die…' _she held up the dagger, screaming at the man, "Leave him alone!"

The man turned up to see the girl charging at him. He stopped lowering the weapon at the boy, and quickly flipped the dagger around in his hand. He now had it facing the girl, ready to stab her. To his surprise, she through her dagger at him before she reached him. He quickly moved his arm, using his own dagger to reflect hers. _'Stupid girl, now you're weaponless.'_ The man thought with a smirk. _'Stupid man, you've fallen into my trap.'_ Sakura thought with a smirk.

Sakura continued charging at him. When he moved his arm, she picked up speed, reaching his side quickly. She then took her right foot and brought it up to his wrist. He screamed in pain and dropped his dagger. Sakura smirked at her victory. The man quickly recovered from the incident, grabbing her foot with both his hands. He smirked at his victory.

Sakura quickly whipped around, hitting him straight in the gut with her first. He hunched over, trying to make the pain go away, but Sakura was quick. She jumped into the air, and then brought her heel down on his head, hard. He fell forward, blood coming out of his mouth as he coughed. When the man fell to the ground, she quickly checked for a pulse. Finding none, she smirked in victory, knowing he could no longer smirk in return.

She quickly turned toward the second man, getting into a fighting stance. The man, terror in his eyes, took out a small ball from his pocket, and through it to the ground. Suddenly, smoke filed the area. When it cleared, Sakura, still in her fighting stance, looked around. Both men had disappeared, not even footprints to determine their direction was left behind. After admitting they were gone, Sakura ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you ok?" she asked in a small, quaking voice.

Naruto rolled over, then fluttered his eyes open, "Wow, what happened?"

"Those two guys attacked us. Those bastards…" Sakura turned around, half expecting them to be standing over them.

"But, how did we get away?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Sakura quickly turned back toward him, "Not sure, they just disappeared… I guess…"

"Ok… wow, my head is killing me. I…" Naruto's eyes widened. "What happened to your hair?"

Sakura blushed, "Oh, nothing."

Naruto was about to reply, demanding she tell him, but she interrupted, "We should get you home. You need rest."

Sakura stood, and then helped Naruto to his feet as well. Then the two began walking down the street, not really caring about Sakura's design project at the moment.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ino gapped at the sight. First, Sakura cut her precious hair, and then she went and beat that guy up as if she had done it a million times before. After the two disappeared down the street, Ino mustered her remaining strength, for she was shaking in the knees, and stood, then she too walked off the school grounds and down the road.

**_To be continued…_**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

So, what did you think? Ya, go Sakura! You kick that guy's ass! Hehe, she's super awesome in my story. Yah for her! I hade to have the hair scene, it was so one of my favorite episodes. I found it so cute when Ino saw her cut her hair (both in the show and here) because it's just so sentimental! Ok, sorry, I'm rambling. Well, please review, ok? Remember to read the next chapter! Later!

DaniGirl101

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	5. He's Back!

Hey all, I'm back. Well, her is the next chapter. Make sure you review, ok. Thanks for reading!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter Five**

**He's Back!**

Sakura stood at her locker, trying to pull out her chemistry books. When she yanked at her textbook, a large pile of papers came crashing to the ground. She gave a small sigh, reaching down to retrieve the work. When she squatted down, she heard voices around her. "What the hell did she do to her hair?" Sakura sighed once again, _'And are they going to bother ask what happened? No…'_

"Hey Sakura!" a cheery voice came calling down the hall. Sakura turned, still on the ground, to see Naruto running toward her. "Hey Naruto," She quickly finished picking up her papers, and then shoved them back into her locker. She turned in Naruto's direction while shutting her locker door. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, but god my hip is killing me. That bastard…" Naruto rubbed his side.

"Here, let me see…" Sakura picked up Naruto's shirt slightly, and sure enough, ender his white t-shirt was a bruise of deep black. "Oh god Naruto, that's bad. You should really get it looked at. And you head too…" Sakura quickly hopped up and stood on tiptoe, looking at Naruto's temple.

"I'm ok, seriously. Don't worry. What about you…" Naruto looked at Sakura's left leg, which was marked with an extremely large black bruise. "Your bruise is just as bad as mine."

Naruto squatted down, placing his hand gently on her leg. Sakura then cringed, letting out a small yelp. "Sorry…" Naruto got back up.

"Ok, fine. Nether of us needs to go to the nurse, deal?" Sakura placed her hand in Naruto's direction.

"Deal." He too stuck his hand out, shaking hers. After the shake, he turned her hand over, looking at the back. Her knuckles were cut in multiple places, some still bleeding slightly. He looked up to her in confusion, tying to figure out when she got these marks.

Sakura quickly pulled her hand back, blushing slightly. "You got knocked out, remember."

"Sure, but…" Naruto began, but suddenly the bell rang.

"Darn, time for class." Sakura then began walking to her science class, Naruto fallowing her.

Once in class, Naruto and Sakura took their seat in the back of the room by the window. They placed their book bags on the floor beside them, ten they began talking again.

"Still, what happened to your hand?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked in his eyes, and realized he wasn't going to give it up, but she was going to hold it off as long as she could. "Oh, look, the teacher."

Sure enough, the teacher walked in. _'Right on time'_ Sakura thought with a grin. "Ok guys, today we are doing an experiment. Get into the groups you were in last time, and then look up here…"

Everyone in the class moaned, one because they really didn't want to do work, two Sasuke was still not in their group. Some gave evil glances at Sakura, but she didn't let that bug her. Sasuke picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He then walked over to Naruto and Sakura's table, and then took a seat once again. They spent the next ten minutes listening to the teacher's instructions, and then they began the experiment. Naruto picked up a flask filled with a green liquid and poured it slowly into a small test tube. After getting just the right amount, he placed it over a hot plate, which Sakura had prepared. Then the three waited.

"How long until we record the data?" Naruto said, getting very impatient.

"Not for another ten minutes." Sakura responded, trying to ignore the moan coming from Naruto as he began spinning in his chair.

Suddenly, he stopped his annoying spinning, and stared at Sakura. At first, she didn't mind, but then he really got on her nerves. "Ok," she turned in his direction. "What is it?"

Naruto quickly snapped out of it, then turned toward the test tube, and began poking it, "Nothing…"

"Naruto, come one, tell me."

He turned back toward her, "Ok, fine… What's that on your neck." His hand shot up, pointing toward the back of her neck.

'_Crap'_ Sakura though, _'Now that my hair is short they can see it.' _Her hand shot up, touching the area that Naruto pointed at. "Nothing." She turned toward the test tube as Naruto did earlier, her hand still covering her neck.

"Oh, come on! You were the one that wanted me to tell you. Now you have to answer!"

Sakura let out a faint sigh, and then moved her hand. "It's a tattoo. Happy Mr. Smarty-pants?"

Naruto just stared in surprise, "A tattoo? Since when did you have one of those? Let me see."

Sakura knew he wasn't going to let up, so she sighed and leaned toward him, pulling the collar of her shirt down slightly. "Cool… what is it?"

Sakura quickly sat back up, "It's Chinese calligraphy. It means…"

Suddenly, someone cut her off. "Cherry Blossom."

Sakura turned, seeing Sasuke looking at her neck. She instantly blushed. "Ya, how did you know?"

Then, there was a long silence. Sasuke then immediately turned away, not responding. Sakura and Naruto quickly turned back toward the green substance, checking the time, and then recording the temperature. Class was quickly over, and Naruto and Sakura headed off in separate directions, Sakura to her design class, Naruto to his gym.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakura walked into her classroom, seeing Hinata sitting by herself off to the corner. She approached her, "Hey Hinata. Mind if I sit here?" Hinata quickly looked up, surprised someone was talking to her. "Oh, sure."

The two sat together, waiting for the teacher. Eventually, she walked in. "Ok everyone, ready for your presentation?" Sakura's eyes quickly grew large.

"Crap…" she muttered.

"Sakura?" the teacher and the rest of the class stared at her.

"Oh, umm… I'm sorry miss, but I didn't finish it. You see, I came back to school to get it but then…" Sakura began to trail off, recalling last night's incident. _'No one is going to believe me.'_ She thought.

"Yes Sakura, we are all waiting…" the teacher said in her strict voice. She loved to make kids feel bad, especially when they have forgotten work.

"Oh, umm…" Sakura tried to figure out what her excuse was to be.

"Tell me the truth Sakura. NOW."

Sakura noted the anger in her voice, so she decided to go with the truth, no matter how wild it was. "Well, I came back to get it, but when we, Naruto and I, got back to the school we were attached. I think it was the same people who killed the other three kids."

The class stood in silence, waiting for the teacher to nail Sakura for her stupid excuse. "You expect me to believe that?" she screamed.

"No, but you said you wanted the truth so…"

"Yes, but that was not the truth. Now, get down to the office young lady. They will have to deal with you."

"But I…"

"NOW!"

Sakura stood up, grabbed her bag, and began walking toward the door. Everyone in the class giggling at her stupidness, well, almost everyone.

"Umm… excuse me miss, but I think Sakura is telling the truth."

Sakura, surprised at the outburst, spun around trying to find who said that. There, sitting in the second row with her hand in the air was Ino! Sakura just about dropped her jaw 3 feet when she saw who it was. _'What the…'_

"Ino? Why do you say this?" the teacher asked in surprise.

"Well... um… she dose have a very large bruise on her leg. It is so big and black, how could that get there unless she was attacked? It looks like she was thrown pretty far…" Ino began to trail off, looking up at the teacher.

The teacher stood there, but no one could determine what she was thinking. "Ok, fine. Sakura, take a seat. But I want that project here by tomorrow at the bell."

Sakura stood in surprise, and then she realized what had happened, so she nodded and walked back to her seat. _'How did she know…' _she thought.

Class went by very quickly, her not paying any attention. _'What is wrong with her…'_ Sakura thought.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Sakura walked out of the class, but as she went she heard some girl talking behind her. "Sakura's story was so lame. And god, look at her hair!" "I know... she probably used a bowl and a pair of kitchen scissors!"

Sakura lowered her head, grinding her teeth, clenching her hands around the books she had pressed to her chest. She tried to hold back the tears that began to form, but it was too hard. A tear found it's way down her check, but then she heard another voice. "Actually, I like it better short." Sakura stopped suddenly, turning around. Standing behind her was Ino, along with all her friends_. 'Ino… stood up for me…' _Sakura thought in confusion.

"Ino, what's wrong with you? You're messed up today, girl." Then just like that, all of Ino's friends walked off, but Ino stood still, staring at Sakura.

The two girls stood in the empty hall, staring at each other for a moment. Sakura then broke the silence. She just had to know, "Why did you stand up for me?"

Ino turned her head away from Sakura, now looking at the wall beside her. "I… I…" she stammered.

Sakura realized she was hiding something, but what? "What is it?"

"I… I…"

Sakura stood very still, and she didn't talk either. She just waited for Ino to finish. She just had to know why.

"I… I…"

Still, Sakura stood, saying nothing.

"I… I saw you, ok!" she screamed, turning back to face Sakura, tears running down her face.

Sakura looked at her in surprise, but she stayed calm. "Saw what?"

"Last night! I was here too, and I saw you… you…" she trailed off, turning her head toward the wall once again.

Sakura stared at Ino. _'Oh no…'_ she thought. "Did you see me… um…" now it was Sakura's turn to trail off.

Ino just nodded, eyes now filled with fear.

"Oh…" Sakura muttered. "Could you… keep it between us. I didn't even tell Naruto."

Ino nodded. "Sure. No problem."

There was a long silence, and then Ino spoke once again. "I need to know, why did you do it. Why did you…" she stopped and just looked at Sakura's jagged hair cut.

"I owed someone…" Sakura said in reply.

Suddenly, someone came walking down the hallway. "Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned to see Naruto, waving her way.

"Oh…" Ino said with understanding, "Well, I better go." She extended her hand to Sakura, who took it and shook. Then Ino turned and headed off down the hall.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After lunch, Naruto and Sakura headed for English, talking along the way. "So, what were you doing talking to her?" Naruto asked in confusion. "I thought you hated her."

Sakura walked through the doorway and headed for her seat in the back of the class. "We just… talked, ok."

Naruto realized she didn't want to talk about it, so he just took his seat and sat quietly. Sakura took out her notebook and began doodling on a blank page. Suddenly, someone sat down beside her. She half expected it to be Ino, but to her surprise, it was Sasuke. _'Why is he sitting here again…' _she though, glancing over at him. She started blushing like mad and quickly turned back to her notebook when he turned in her direction.

"Nice picture." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura looked up at him, seeing he was eyeing her notebook. She put her hand behind her head and began laughing. "Thanks." Her face began to grow pink with embarrassment, but she couldn't help it. _'Sasuke talked to me.'_

She looked down at her notebook to admire the picture. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. There, sitting on the white page in her notebook was a man, a mask covering half his face, his eyes bloodshot. She just stared at the face before her, not sure what to do. She then quickly turned to Naruto, bumping his shoulder.

"Hey, look." She said, shoving the picture in front of him.

Naruto looked down at the paper, then turned to Sakura, "Nice picture." He then turned back to his unfinished homework.

Sakura sat in surprise, and then she looked at her picture once again. Now, replacing the gruesome face of the man from the other night was a lifelike picture of a small girl.

'_What the…'_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly the teacher walked in, and class began. Sakura began doing her work, but continually looked to her side. _'I could have sworn he… naw.'_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke looked up at Sakura during class, but turned away right before she looked up. _'Could she be… naw.'_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After class, Naruto was waiting for Sakura to walk back to her locker with her. "Oh, Naruto. I have to stay back today. I need to finish my design project. You go on ahead."

"OK." Naruto said, then he walked out of the classroom.

Sakura grabbed her books and walked down the hall toward her design classroom. When she got there, the teacher was gone, but the door was unlocked, so she just walked in. By the time she pulled out all her supplies, the school was empty. After working on her project for about half and hour, she heard a noise from the hallways. **'Boom'**

Sakura got up and ran toward the door. As she slid out, she quickly darted down the east hall, trying to find the source of the sound. When she turned the corner, she froze. There, in the middle of the hall, stood a man with a mask covering half his face. But, that was not what drew Sakura's attention, for lying on the ground under the man was a girl with long blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail. "Ino…"

Sakura quickly charged down the hall toward the man. "Get away from her!" she screamed.

The figure turned, seeing Sakura coming toward him. He quickly dodged her tackle, but she swiftly whipped right back around and gave him a punch to the face. His hands shot up to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. His eyes then filled with anger as he pulled his hand back. He flung it forward right at Sakura's chin. She was ready to duck under his arm, but then suddenly she heard a noise. "Hey Sakura! You forgot your…"

With the distraction from Naruto, Sakura didn't have time to dodge the attack. She got hit right on, causing her to fall backward to the ground. She slid on the wet floor until she hit her back against the brick wall behind her. She rubbed her head, then looked up at the man before her. "Oh, now you've done it…"

She placed her hand on the wall behind her as she stood up. She wiped a small trickle of blood away from the corner of her mouth as she glared him down. She then charged forward toward the figure, which at the moment looked the tiniest bit frightened. She pulled her fist back, ready to punch him in the gut. Right before she came in contact with the man, she quickly stopped on her left foot, swinging hr right foot up toward his head. The man, not expecting the sudden change in attack, got hit hard in the temple. He flew to the side, knocked unconscious.

Sakura quickly ran toward Ino, who was lying on the ground still. She knelt down beside her ex-best friend. After seeing blood trickling down her face from multiple cuts, she reached her hand into her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone, quickly flipping the lid up, and then dialed 911.

"Yes, we have an injured girl here. It looks like she might have a large lose of blood, her face beaten up badly, and she's knocked out. Our location is Rafter High, 357 Maple Road. Yes, thank you." Sakura then flipped her phone back down, and then placed it in her pocket.

"Come on, help me carry her downstairs." She called to Naruto.

Naruto stood in silence, not quit sure what to do, but he quickly ran toward Ino and grabbed her feet while Sakura held her head steady. Once they got down stairs, the paramedics had already arrived. They then put Ino on a stretcher and carried her off to the ambulance.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto and Sakura began walking home together, not saying a word. The only sound was of the howl in the air. Suddenly, Naruto broke the silence. "Man, you were awesome!"

Sakura glanced over to him, very confused. "Ok…" she said. 'Why is he not afraid?'

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh... um… around." She responded.

"Well, maybe you can teach me how to do that too, huh?" he asked.

Sakura turned to him, seeing him smiling widely. She couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe some other time. I have to get home. Well, bye Naruto!"

"Bye!" he called, waving to her as she ran down the street.

_**To be continued…**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

So, how did you like it? I know, it was long and grueling, but cute nonetheless. Right when Ino and Sakura started making up, BOOM! She gets attacked and killed… I mean… darn! You didn't hear that ok? Good. Well, remember to review!

DaniGirl101

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	6. Naruto's Inner Strength

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hey all. Did you like that last chapter. Don't worry, Ino isn't dead… or is she… humm. I haven't really gotten that far. Who knows? You better keep reading to find out! Muahaha, I'm evil!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter Six**

**Naruto's Inner Strength**

The next day, Sakura walked to school, her backpack slung over her left shoulder. She walked slowly, trying to take in all the details around her. _'Who knows what will happen today. Better appreciate it while it lasts.'_

Once she got to the school grounds, she walked up to the front door, ignoring everyone whispering behind her back. As she walked to her locker, she flipped through her doodle book, trying to find anything she might have mistaken for the masked man the other day. She wasn't paying to much attention to obstacles in front of her, so she shouldn't have been able to dodge the extended foot, but she did. Some boy thought it would be fun to see her trip, but even though she was too occupied with her book, she automatically hopped up right before she hit the boy's foot. He stood there in shock, while Sakura continued walking, flipping through her doodle book, not even noticing what she had done.

"Hey, how did you do that?" the boy called.

Sakura turned around, wondering if the question was meant for her. "Huh?" she asked, confused.

She looked down, realizing the boy's foot was shoved outward. When she realized what he had tried to do, she realized what she must have done. _'Shot!'_

"Oh, umm… don't know…" she said quickly, and then she turned back around and walked toward her locker as fast as she could.

'_Darn, I have to pay more attention! Who knows what I'll do next. I've got to keep a low profile, or I might blow my cover.'_

When she got to her locker, Sasuke was at his as well. Not wanting to catch his attention, she quickly unlocked her lock and opened her door, putting it between her and him. When se did, she sighed in relief. She put her bag on a hook, and unloaded her papers onto the shelf. After grabbing her books for History, she shut the locker door. Surprisingly, Sasuke still stood at his locker, not really doing much. Just waiting.

Sakura quickly locked her locker then turned and walked down the hall, blushing like crazy. But then, someone called her. "Sakura."

She turned around slowly trying to change her facial colour back to its normal peach. "Ya?"

There stood Sasuke, hands in his pockets, looking very cool. "So, why _do_ you have that tattoo?"

Sakura began to worry, "Oh… um…"

Suddenly the bell rang. "Oh, darn. I have to go to… History. Sorry."

Sakura quickly turned around and darted down the hall. _'God, that was close! Does he know?' _

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto heard the bell signaling the start of his first class. He closed his locked, flung his bag over his shoulder, and then began walking down the hall toward the east side of the school. After turning the corner, he saw his friend Hinata. She stood still, fists tightened, head down. A girl stood beside her, laughing and pointing. Naruto walked over to the pair, "Hey! What's going on over here!" he called.

The girl turned to Naruto, and then back to Hinata, "This isn't over yet." She said with a sneer. As Naruto approached Hinata, the girl quickly walked down the hall. Naruto turned to Hinata; her head was still facing her feet. "Are you ok?" he asked.

When no answer came, Naruto quickly grabbed her chin gently and turned her head upward. Her clear eyes were filled with tears, blush covered her cheeks. "You can't let those bullies beat you up like that. You've got to stand up for yourself… ok?"

Hinata's quivering frown turned into a bright smile. She quickly dried her cheeks. "Uh huh."

"Good. Well, I have History. I'll see you around. Ok?"

"Sure." Hinata muttered at Naruto began walking away. "Oh, and Naruto"

Naruto stopped and turned around, "Ya?"

"Thanks." Hinata said shyly.

Naruto grinned. "No Problem."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When Sakura got to her history classroom, Naruto was already there. She waved a hello to him, which he returned with his large, annoying grin. She took her seat in the front of the room, and then the teacher walked in. He began his lesson, and it seamed like a pretty normal period. Half way through the class, Naruto's hand shot up. "Umm. May I got to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Sure, but make it quick."

Naruto hoped up quickly and left the room. He walked down two hallways, and then he reached the washrooms. He went into the men's room, and a few minutes later came back out. He then began taking the long way back to class, humming to himself as he walked. Suddenly, when he turned the corner, he saw a horrible sight.

Before him was a man masked in a black clothe that covered his mouth and nose. Naruto became very frightened, trying to figure out what to do, but then he noticed someone else. Standing there in front of the man was small, shy Hinata! She stood there, bruises and cuts all over her face. The man drew back his hand, and then punched her right in the nose. She flew backward to the wall behind her. To Naruto's surprise, she stood up again and walked forward. Even though she wobbled when she stepped, she stood her ground. Then, the man laughed, drew his hand back once more, and then hit her sharply in the gut. This time, she screamed in pain, then flew backward, landing on her side and then rolling several times until she hit the wall. She lay there, not moving. The man laughed at the girl lying limp on the ground. When the sound of this man's laugh reached Naruto's ears, his heart rate quickened. "You Bastard!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakura sat in History class, fiddling with her pencil. Suddenly, a sharp sense shot through her. _'There back.'_ "Umm… sir. May I go to the bathroom?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto charged toward the man, fire filling his eyes. He drew back his fist, ready to strike. When he reached the man, he flung his arm forward, but the man was too quick. He grabbed Naruto's fist, then used it to fling him onto his back. Surprisingly, Naruto flung his legs forward, so when his back was about to hit the ground, he instead landed on his feet. He then pulled his arm toward himself, and since the man was still grasping his fist, the action caused him to begin falling over. Naruto quickly squatted on the ground, extending one leg outward. He spun around, pulling the man's feet out from under him. After he fell to the ground, Naruto grabbed his neck, picked him up, and then forced him to the wall. There he held him. The man's face began to turn purple, but Naruto couldn't stop. Hatred filled his soul, and he wasn't about to let this guy get away with what he had done.

"Naruto!" came a girl's voice.

He turned to see Sakura, fear filling her eyes. Naruto turned toward the man, seeing his own hand grasping his neck. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly let his grip loosen, dropping the unconscious man on the ground.

"What… what was that?" Sakura stammered; for she just witnessed Naruto almost kill a man without remorse.

"Not sure." Naruto said quickly. At the moment, he didn't really notice anything around him. The only thing of importance was Hinata. He quickly knelt down beside her limp body. Slipping his arm under her head, he held her in his arms.

"Naruto?" came the small, weak voice of Hinata.

Naruto's eyes grew wide. He didn't know what to say.

"I did it. I stood up for myself." Hinata smiled, and then suddenly, she closed her eyes and her head rolled to the side.

Naruto stared in amazement. "Hinata!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto and Sakura sat outside of the nurse's office. Naruto's head was held up by his hands, which rested on his knees. Sakura turned toward him, wondering what was wrong.

As if reading her mind, Naruto said, "It was my fault."

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"It was my fault she got beaten up so badly. She just kept getting back up… she wouldn't stay down… she just kept getting up for more. This morning, I… I told her to stand up for herself. It's all my fault!" Naruto screamed, a tear trickling down his cheek.

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. She'll be fine."

**_To be continued…_**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

BOO! Haha! Just stopped it before the good part, didn't I. Ya, you wanted Naruto to talk to Hinata and have a really cute scene, but I'm evil, remember. Muahaha! Well, I am sorry that this chapter sucked so much. It was super hard to describe the fight seen :P. Just keep reading, ok! Remember to review!

DaniGirl101

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	7. Secrets Reveled

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ok everyone, ready? Now, _recap_: Ino and Hinata are both in the hospital (just so you know, yes they are, and no neither of them are dead), Naruto has some crazy powers that even he's not sure about, Sakura's got some tattoo of 'cherry blossom' and she's super talented at kicking ass, also, she's hiding something… but what? Oh, and don't forget Sasuke knows something… but once again, what could it be? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out… very soon too. Just read, ok!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter Seven**

**Secrets Reveled**

Sakura just got to school when she spotted Naruto. "Hey Naruto! Wait up!"

Sakura ran up to Naruto who turned around and stopped when he heard her voice. When she caught him, they began walking again. "Hey, so how's Hinata doing?" Sakura asked.

"She's fine. She's going to be in the hospital for a few days, but she should be back to school by Monday."

"That's great. You know, without you, she'd probably be worse off."

Naruto suddenly clenched his fist, "No, she would be better. It's my fault, remember."

"No, it's not!" Sakura screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. "Naruto, those guys were out to kill her! If you didn't step in, she'd be dead!"

Sakura quickly stopped, noticing her out burst. She turned to Naruto, waiting for a response. When none came, she broke the silence. "Oh Naruto, I'm sorry…"

"No, you're right. I just can't help but feel like I'm somewhat responsible…" he then trailed off.

Sakura just walked with him, not daring to say a word. _'Don't want to upset him now, after seeing what he's capable of. God, that was crazy though, he moved so fast, almost as fast as me. Also, his eyes… it seemed as if he was a totally different person…'_

Naruto then broke her train of thought, "Well, I have to go to my locker. See you later, ok?"

"Sure, bye!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The day went by quickly, and then lunch came along. Sakura meet up with Naruto in the lunch line. Naruto got a hamburger, Sakura a chicken salad. "You know, during design I got to thinking…"

Naruto cut her off, "Oh on, everyone stand back, brain going to explode over here."

"Cut it out! Anyway, you know you and I helped out Ino and Hinata…"

"Ya…" Naruto said, a bit confused.

"And these guys are clearly out to kill us…"

"Ya…so?"

"Well, there are about 7 kids in the hospital right now…"

"Ya…SO?" Naruto was getting annoyed.

"Well, if you stop cutting me off! Anyways, so out of those 7 people, we saved 2. But who saved the other 5?"

Naruto blinked, "Humm… maybe they got away themselves."

Sakura turned to Naruto as they took their seats. "Oh, come on! Do you seriously think a normal kid would be able to fight off those thugs?"

"I'm normal and I…"

Sakura began to grow pissed, "No you not! Naruto, I saw you yesterday! That was not normal!"

Naruto sat there, not speaking. 'There I go, blowing up again. God, I have to stop doing that!' "Sorry…" Sakura said, while starting her salad.

Lunch quickly went by, not much talking involved.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakura walked into her English room as she tried to find her way through the crowds of students and to her favored seat in the back of the class. Already sitting on the right isle seat was Naruto, the left isle seat vacant. Sakura sat down in the middle of the three-seat desk, placing her books under her chair.

Suddenly, the class went quite. _'Sasuke entering the room…' _Sakura muttered to herself.

'_**Oh come on, you know you like him.'**_

_'What the hell? Who are you?'_

'_**I'm Inner Sakura. Wow, doesn't that sound scary. He he.'**_

_'Ok…'_

'_**Fine, I'll sum it up for you. I'm sort of like your conscience, but instead of telling you what's right, I tell you what you want to hear, if you like it or not. I take up a load of your time, I make you look really stupid when you scream at me out load, and trust me this will happen, also I am load and obnoxious. Now, don't I sound fun?'**_

'_Ok… go away!'_

'_**Ha ha, no!'**_

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, looking at her funny.

"Ya?" she asked, snapping out of her conversation with herself and turning toward him.

"You just looked kind of… out there."

"Oh… sorry. Just… thinking." She said. _'I guess you could count that as thinking…maybe. And inner me, don't even think of starting up again!'_

'_**Oh, you're no fun!'**_

Suddenly, Sasuke took his seat beside Sakura… again. _'Why dose he keep sitting here?'_

'_**Because he likes you. God your slow!'**_

'_I told you to shut up. Do you really want me to come in there?'_

'_**Ha, ya right. You can't do that!'**_

'_Oh ya, do you even know what I'm capable off?'_

'_**Ok… fine, but I'll be back! Muahaha!'**_

Class began, and soon everyone was very busy, trying to finish their homework. Well, that and send Sasuke love letters. _'God, stupid fan girls! My arm is getting tired of passing these stupid things to him!'_

'_**You said it!'**_

Suddenly, a feeling shout down Sakura's spine. _'God, could they just leave us alone!'_

Instantly, her hand shot upward. The teacher turned in her direction, a puzzled look on his face. "Umm… yes?"

"May I go to the bathroom?" Sakura said, and strangely enough, she said it at the same time as someone else.

In confusion, she turned to her side, and there she saw Sasuke, his hand raised as well. He also turned toward you, the same look on his face. **_'Naw, his face looks the exact same as it always dose.'_**

'No it doesn't! He's confused, ok!' 

'_**How do you pick out the differences between his faces? They're so… the same!'**_

'_Shut up!'_

"Umm… sure." The teacher said, still a bit baffled.

Sakura and Sasuke both stood up at the same time. _'Ok, this is getting scary…'_

As the two walked out of the classroom, Sakura could hear the girls behind her whispering in laughter. She quickly headed for the bathroom, just as Sasuke was doing. _'Ok… how am I going to get out of this?'_

The two walked down the hall, not making conversation. Sakura continued to look over at him, but quickly turned her view again. Little did she know he was doing the same. Once they reached the bathrooms, Sasuke walked into the boys' room, Sakura the girls. She shut the door behind her quickly, then leaned her back up against the door. _'Ok… I'll wait 10 seconds, then I'll go… 1…2…3'_

'_**10! Just go!'**_

'_Fine, I'm going! Happy!'_

'_**Yes, you're learning young grasshopper.'**_

'_Don't call me that.'_

'_**Ok.'**_

Sakura pulled open the door slightly, peaking her head out into the hall. When she saw no one, she quickly darted to the middle of the hall. _'Ok… where are you…'_ She closed her eyes, seeing only black, but then suddenly, she pictured someone's fist breaking bone. _'That way!'_ she quickly ran down the hall, turning the corners sharply. Eventually, she turned a corner and spotted them. There stood a man, wearing the traditional black half mask, and a girl Sakura didn't know, lying on the ground before him. _'Crap!'_

Sakura darted down the hall. She then slid forward, outstretching her arms, becoming a barrier between the man and the girl on the ground. She gave the man an evil if-you-want-to-get-to-her-you'll-have-to-go-through-me glare. But, this was useless, for he couldn't see it. Standing right in front of her (and I mean right there, like almost hitting her nose) stood a figure with raven blue hair, standing in the same stance as she was.

Suddenly, the man began to laugh. "Ha! You two must be the_ 'dangerous kids' _I was warned about. Ha! Wow, that's sad! After I kill you two, I should bring your bodies back to show everyone else how weak you were. We'll get a kick out of making fun of the guys you beat up. Ha!"

Sakura didn't flinch when she heard the threat, and nether did Sasuke, but he did turn slightly to see what the man was talking about when he said 'two'. When he saw Sakura standing behind him, she gave him a lets-kick-his-ass look. He nodded, then turned back around.

Sakura slipped her hand into her pocket and quickly pulled out a kunai. She flipped it in her hand, facing the sharp end forward, toward the man. She quickly jumped out from behind Sasuke and charged toward the man. She forced the kunai forward, trying to jab it into the man's arm, but he quickly jumped out of the way. Unfortunately for him, she was better then he thought. Instead of jabbing forward as he thought she was going to do, she quickly turned the kunai and through it to her left. Strangely enough, when the man reappeared, he stood directly in the kunai's path. It landed right dab in the middle of his forehead.

As he screamed out in pain, Sasuke quickly darted forward, pulling the kunai from the man's head. As he did, blood began to flow, and the man cried out in pain once again. Sasuke then took the same kunai and jabbed it into the man's gut. The man fell backward, his eyes rolled backward. Sasuke began to take out his own weapon when Sakura cut him off. "Don't bother, he's dead."

Sasuke slowly put his doubled bladed kunai back into his pocket. He then turned around slowly, looking at Sakura who stood in the center of the hall. "So, you are her."

Sakura looked at him in confusion, "Huh?"

Sasuke just smirked. "Cherry Blossom, Grade A member of the famous yet secret order of the 'Enforcers', specializes in kidnappings and assassinations."

Sakura stood very still; her confused look quickly changed to one of complete and utter dumbfounded. "How…how…why…"

"I was told to find you." He walked up to her then outstretched his hand. "Sasuke Uchiha, aka Sharingan, Grade A member of the 'Stingrays'. I need your assistance in a Kinoti rated mission."

**_To be continued…_**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ha ha, confused? Yes, yes you are. Wow, am I evil or what? Now you are going to have to wait to find out what the hell happened. Muahaha! Wow, I should have my own T.V show, 'Dangerously Evil People Doing Dangerously Evil Things'. I mean, you guys could become an angry mob and track me down at… wait… wow, I almost told you were I lived. Wow, that was close whip sweat away from forehead Maybe I should go before I say anything I regret. Like my last name, which is, _… beep… "Your connection with this person has been lost. Sorry for the inconvenience"…beep…_

DaniGirl101 (note: no last name added, Muahaha!)

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	8. Secrets Reveled II

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Oh, hello again. You can't stay away can you? No, my stories are like drugs, they just pull you in closer, and closer and… well, you get the picture… even though I wouldn't know, I'm just making an assumption over here. Anyway, you're hating me for stalling aren't you… most likely. But, I do need to apolagise. I wanted to make it 'A rated Missions' but I just said they were A rated people. I can't have both be A, so I randomly made up something for the mission. Just so you know, it's a big, dangerous mission. Got it? Good. Well, anyway. Here you go.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter Eight**

**Secrets Reveled II**

Sakura stood in the hall, eyes wide, mouth dropped. "WHAT! God, so typical! 'Keep your identity secret Sakura.' 'Don't want it getting out Sakura.' 'We are trusting you Sakura.' Now, turns out people know anyway, and it wasn't even my fault! God, stupid parents!" Sakura began ranting.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Sakura quickly shut up at the sound of his voice. _'God, his laugh is so…'_

'_**Annoying?'**_

'_No! Awesome!'_

'Ok… whatever you say…' 

Sakura quickly spoke. "Sorry, just talking to myself. So, let me get this straight Sasuke…"

He suddenly cut her off. "No, Sharingan."

Sakura shook her head. "We are in school, better use our really names here. Anyways… your part of 'Stingray', is that right?"

Sasuke just nodded, folding his arms over his chest.

"And, you needed to find me?"

Again, another simple but awesomely cool nod.

"Ok… that's all I got."

"Ok. I needed to find you to ask for help. Now, will you help?"

'_Ha, Sasuke needs my help. Wow, I thought this day would never come.'_ "Ok… sure… I guess… what am I helping with now?"

"I've been transferred here for mission purposes. We have reason to believe whoever is behind the attacks on the students might be leader of one of our rivaling gangs. We are to find this person and figure out what he's up to, then we take him down."

"Ok, and by we you mean…" Sakura trailed off, still not quite sure what was happening.

"You and me."

'_YES! Just Sasuke and me, working together! This rocks!'_

'_**Feh, it's ok.'**_

'_God, you're supposed to be me! What's wrong with you?'_

'I'm the part of you that doesn't really give a dam. Just call me Miss. Stick It Up Your…'

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, seeing Sakura's facial expression change very quickly.

"Oh, ya sorry." Sakura giggled. "Ok, got it… I think."

Suddenly, a noise filled the air. "Ow…"

Sakura and Sasuke quickly whipped around, seeing the girl still lying on the floor. "Shit!" Sakura said, running toward her.

Sasuke picked her up, but as soon as he stood, Sakura shook her finger. "Do you want the girl to faint when she wakes up?"

Sasuke nodded, "Good point."

He extended the girl to Sakura, who took her in her arms instead. The two walked toward the nurse's office. When they got there, Sasuke poked his head inside the room. He turned around, giving her the 'all clear' thumbs up, and then she walked in, placed the girl on the table, and then darted back out.

"We better get to class. They'll probably be wondering what took so long."

The two began running up the stairs very quickly, but nether of them broke a sweat. When they got to the English room, they both stopped with a jerk. Sakura opened the door and walked in as normally as she possible could. Everyone turned toward the two as they entered the room, evil glares aimed at Sakura.

"Where were you two?" the teacher asked firmly.

"Oh, umm…" Sakura began.

"We went to the washroom, but when we came out the hall was being cleaned, so we had to go the long way around the school."

"Ok, but you still should have been back 5 minutes ago."

"Yes, but Sakura feel and hurt her ankle."

Everyone in the class turned toward Sakura, looking at her foot. Sure enough, she had her left foot elevated, trying to keep of it. When everyone was satisfied with the excuse, the two walked back to their seats. Well, Sasuke walked and Sakura hobbled.

When they reached their seats, Sasuke muttered to Sakura under his voice, "How did you do that?"

"What? Oh, the foot thing. Just a lucky guess." She smiled.

'_**Of course: a lucky guess. God why don't you just tell him!'**_

'_No! God you're bad at the who 'secret' thing.'_

'_**He already knows who you are!'**_

'_Ya, but he didn't tell me what he can do, so I'm not telling him!'_

'God, you're so stubborn. It would be way easier just saying everything straight out.'

'_Wow, you would really suck at my job if you were on your own.'_

'_**Bla Bla Bla. Screw you!'**_

"Hey Sakura, is your foot ok?" came a voice beside her.

Sakura turned to see Naruto looking at her in concern. "Oh, ya. I'll be ok."

'_**Oh, and I guess you wont tell him about you either?'**_

'_No! SECRET! God, don't you listen.'_

'_**When I want to…'**_

_**To be continued... **_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After school Naruto walked to Sakura's locker, trying to return a book she had left in English. When he turned the corner, his jaw dropped. There stood Sakura and Sasuke… kissing! Oh my… naw, just messing with you. I'm done. Ha, I sure had you going there for a minute. You should have seen your faces! Heck, I should have seen your faces! Darn, to bad I'm like a billion miles away. Oh well. It did clear things up a bit… sort of. Well, since the title was 'secrets reveled II' after that point, there were no more secrets to be reveled at the moment. So, anyway, sorry about the majorly short chapter. Forgive me! And remember to review too!

DaniGirl101

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	9. Cover Up

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hey everyone. Ok, hope the last chapter cleared things up a bit. Ok, so lets see what happens now… so interesting!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter Nine**

**Cover Up**

Sakura began walking out of school with Naruto, who seemed very concerned.

"Sakura, are you sure your foot is ok? I mean, you just hurt it an hour ago." Naruto said, switching his gaze to her ankle.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, don't worry. I'm fine now. See." She quickly flung her hand toward his head, swiping the hat he was wearing. As soon as she grabbed it, she began running down the main hall and out the front door, waving the hat in the air and laughing as she went.

"Hey!" Naruto called, racing after her.

After Sakura got outside, she slowed down and let Naruto catch up. When he reached her, he quickly grabbed his hat away from her delicate hand and placed it on his head.

"Fine, maybe your foot is ok now." He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sakura could only laugh. Suddenly, the two heard a voice.

"Sakura."

The two quickly turned around, scanning the area for the source of the voice. To their surprise, leaning on a railing on the sidewalk, hands tucked into his pockets, jacket slung over the rail beside his, his raven hair blowing in the wind was none other then Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura noticed he was looking at her, so she quickly turned in Naruto's direction. "I'll be right back, ok?"

Naruto only nodded slightly, still staring at the raven-haired boy with confusion.

Sakura quickly ran over to Sasuke. "Ya?" she asked simple.

Sasuke looked up at her, which made her knees fairly weak. "My boss wants to meat us for a debriefing."

Sakura was confused. "But, don't you know what we're doing? Can't you just tell me?"

"No." Sasuke said, "I was never told the details about this mission. I was only told someone was killing students here. My only job at the moment was to find you."

Sakura became worried. _'I wonder how much he was told about me.'_

'**_He better not know any of our personal stuff, or else he might _accidentally_ get hit in the head, and maybe if we're lucky he'll lose his memory.'_**

'_God! You're so violent!'_

'_**Feh.'**_

Sakura quickly snapped out of her little conversation with herself. "Ok, sure. Now?"

Sasuke simple nodded.

"Ok, just let me tell Naruto I have to go." She said, about to turn back to her friend.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm, jerking her back around gently. Sakura turned, seeing Sasuke looking into her eyes with utter seriousness. "The mission is between us only. Make sure no one knows anything. Got it?"

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to tell him anything. I've had this job for a while now, and I think I know about the whole secrecy thing."

Sasuke let her arm go as she walked back to Naruto, who at the moment had stem coming out of his ears.

"Naruto, I…" Sakura began, but she was cut off.

"He can't grab you like that! That… that…" Naruto's fists began to clench, still staring at the Uchiha.

"Naruto, don't worry. I'm fine. But I have to go now."

Naruto turned to her. "With _that_ kid? Where are you going with _him_?"

Sakura noticed the way Naruto referred to Sasuke. _'Why dose he hate him so much?' _she wondered. "We have to umm… clean the English room, since we were so late earlier today."

Naruto nodded as a sign that he approved, and Sakura sighed to herself, relieved he believed her. She never was good at lying.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Sakura said as she began to turn away from him.

"Sure. Bye Sakura!" Naruto called, his face changed back to it's hyper, smiling, a little to happy style as she waved goodbye to his friend.

Sakura walked back over to Sasuke, who was still leaning on the railing. "Ok, so where are we going?" she asked.

Sasuke didn't reply, he only picked up his school jacket, flung it over his shoulder, and began walking away. Sakura quickly caught up to him, slowing down when she reached his side. She didn't speak, and nether did he.

The two soon reached a jet-black motorcycle that was parked at the front of the school. Sasuke flung his leg over the seat and placed a navy blue helmet on over his head. He then picked up a second matching helmet and handed it to Sakura.

"Hold on, you never said we had to ride anywhere." She said, refusing the helmet.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow, "Don't tell me you're afraid of riding a motorcycle."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "No. It's not the motorcycle that's bugging me. I mean, come on, did you totally forget what I am? I was riding one of these by the time I was twelve!" she shot at him.

"Ok, so what is it?" he asked.

"I trust the motorcycle perfectly fine, but it's the driver I'm having trouble with."

Sasuke gave a small smirk. "Fine, don't come. Just hope whoever is behind this decides to stop soon, or things might get ugly."

Sakura quickly widened her eyes. In her mind, she was witnessing the attack on Ino all over again. She shuttered as she began to imagine what would have happened if she wasn't there. She then lowered her head.

Sasuke noticed her reaction to his words, and then tried to comfort her the best he could. "Don't worry. We'll get him. But I need your help."

He then handed her the helmet once more. Suddenly, she grabbed it. Sasuke looked up at her. Her face was now raised so he could see the tears in her jade eyes, but he could also see her smile. His knees began to quake. _'God, get a hold of yourself Uchiha. No emotions, remember.'_

Sakura quickly became confused. "Sasuke, your face is turning red."

Sasuke quickly turned his head away, trying to hide his not so pale skin. Sakura only laughed as she too flung her leg over the back of the bike.

"Ok, hold on." Sasuke said.

"Now you're dreaming." Sakura said simple.

Sasuke smirked. "Ok…"

He then leaned forward and turned the key. Suddenly, he drove forward, then made a large U-turn. Sakura, surprised at the movement, flung her arms forward, wrapping them around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke gave another smirk as his face began to grow a light shade of pink.

Sakura turned her head as they road off. Back on the school grounds, she saw everyone looking in her direction. All of their jaws were dropped a good three feet, their eyes filled with either surprise or jealousy. Then, the school became out of sight as the bike turned down another street

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakura sat in the back of the motorcycle; her short hair blew in the wind. She then sighed. _'I always liked my hair long…'_

'_**Oh, come on! You had good reasoning to cut it! I mean, if you didn't Naruto probably would be dead right now. Really, it's a sign that you're strong. So stop whimpering about it.'**_

'_You know what, for once you're making sense.'_

'_**Ya, I know. Just don't go telling' anyone.' **_

Sakura still had her arms gripped firmly around Sasuke's waist. She suddenly smelt something. The sent caused her to close her eyes, just so she could soak it in. She then realized... it was Sasuke! He smelt so… good. She inhaled again, trying to place the sent. _'What is it…'_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Sakura, you can let go now."

She quickly opened her eyes, noticing the bike had stopped. She suddenly let Sasuke go, as her face became beet red. She turned her head away from him, trying to hide her embarrassed smile. She then flung her leg over the motorcycle, but as she did so, she accidentally placed her foot on the sidewalks curb. She began to fall forward, right into Sasuke's arms. She looked up at him, face even redder then before. She gave him a small smile, and then stood back up, brushing dust off her school skirt.

Sasuke too was blushing, but he quickly turned away from her, walking toward the front door of a very tall and impressive looking sky scrapper.

Sakura fallowed Sasuke through the large wood doors, and found herself with her mouth wide open. The room she was now in had marble floor, with a long red carpet stretching to the counter ahead. The walls wear also made out of stone, but they were bordered with the same wood as the front door. Everything seemed to shine, but the thing that brought her attention to it the most was the ceiling. It was carved so delicately, it seemed as if the flowers and angels in it were real. She stood in aw, staring up at the masterpiece. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm.

She quickly fallowed Sasuke toward a gold elevator on the other side of the building. "Ya, the place is really nice, but we're running later."

Sakura only nodded as the two began waiting for the elevator to arrive. When it did, they walked in. Sakura noted that the elevator was just as impressive as the rest of the building, with gold rails and glass walls.

Sasuke pushed the 'close doors' button. As soon as the gold doors were completely sealed, he squatted down on the floor. He flipped open a small flap; underneath lay a small black button. He then hit it, and then put the small trap door back in its place. After standing again, the elevator began moving. Suddenly, the doors opened into an elegant hallway.

Sasuke stepped out of the lift and began walking down the hall, Sakura on his tail. They stopped at the sixth door from the right, and Sasuke knocked.

"Who is it?" came a voice from behind the door.

"Sharingan." Sasuke replied.

After a short silence, the voice spoke again, "It's open."

Sasuke tuned the gold handle, and then signaled Sakura to fallow him in. The two walked into a large office. On the opposite side, right in front of a huge window, was an oak desk and a large black chair faced toward the window. Sasuke took a seat in a chair, and Sakura did the same.

"So, I see Cherry Blossom is with you." Came a voice from the large black chair.

"Yes sir." Sasuke said. "And she has agreed to help with the mission."

"You can trust me sir." Sakura said. "I'll do my best to help out."

"Are you sure?" came the voice once again. "It could be a very dangerous mission. It might even cost you your lives."

"Sir, I've never backed down from a mission, no matter how dangerous. Also sir, I have to help, for a friend." Sakura saw the faces of Ino, Hinata, and Naruto all in her minds eye. She wasn't going to let her few true friends suffer, not if she had anything to say about it.

"Don't worry Miss Haruno. We'll make sure what happened to Ino, Hinata and Naruto won't happen to anyone else."

Sakura quickly widened her eyes. "Wait, how do you know my name? And, how did you know who I was talking about?"

"Oh, just a hunch." The voice said as the chair began to spin.

Sakura dropped her jaw when she saw the figure sitting in the chair before her. He had messy silver hair, and a mask covering his mouth. He also wore a blue band that covered his right eye, but instead of her own schools symbol, the band now had that of the Stingrays. "K-Kakashi sensei!"

"None other!" he said.

'_I knew his voice was familiar!' _

'_**God! This is so messed up!'**_

"What… how…" Sakura rambled.

"Everyone needs a cover Miss Haruno, you of all people should know that."

"Ya, sure. But…" Sakura didn't know what to say. This was just to weird, even for her!

"I know you might find this strange, but it's true. And Sakura," Sakura looked up when he said her name, "We need your help."

Sakura looked down at her feet, took a large breath, then looked back up at Kakashi and gave him a nod.

"Good. Now, lets get started." Kakashi hit a small button on a remote in his hands and a large screen appeared over the window.

Sakura and Sasuke both looked up at it, awaiting their mission. Pictures began to flash as Kakashi spoke.

"Now, someone is attacking Rafter High, attempting to kill the students within it. Who ever this is, we know they are out to kill… everyone." Sakura's eyes widened. "Whoever this is, we also know that they want something more then the death of the students of Rafter High. There is a prophecy that we believe is involved."

Kakashi handed a piece of paper to the pair. It was a picture of an old worn scroll. It read;

_He who wants the world for his own,_

_To place it in his pocket, or crush it beneath his feet,_

_Must posses the three stones of Life._

_First, they must pose the stone of Heaven,_

_Created in the hands of the Angels of Love._

_This will bring all to their knees._

_Then the stone of Hell,_

_Formed from the lava of the Underworld._

_This will control their bodies and minds._

_Then, lastly, the stone of Earth,_

_Made by only the purest of hearts._

_This will seal their souls away._

_But beware of the avengers,_

_Who will come when times are tough._

_Arisen from the Shield of Sun, and the Swords of Sea. _

_The three will save the world,_

_Or crumble at the will of the stones._

_Only that of Earth can finish the tail._

Sakura looked up at Kakashi in confusion. "Ok… so what dose that have to do with Rafter High?"

"Sakura, do you not recall your own schools symbol?" Kakashi asked. The projector then changed the image to that of Rafter High's logo. It was a large shield outlined in gold, and two crossed swords, the color of water.

Sakura recalled the piece she just read. "So, dose this guy think out logo has something to do with the Shield of Light and Swords of Sea?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, they are sure of it. Do you know why they chose that logo Sakura?"

Sakura only shook her head, and then Kakashi continued. "Hundreds of years ago, there was a man named Arron Rafter. He owned a shield that shone like the sun itself and when touched by anyone or anything other then him, would burn it to ashes. He also possessed two swords, each seemed as if they were flowing. With one swipe, he could put out the largest of fires and cool the hottest of surfaces. This man was known throughout the land as the strongest and most powerful person alive. He was never defeated, but he also never killed without reasoning. He was a great man, and he died a terrible death. But, not all was lost, for he had a son, and from him, a family came to be. Eventually, one of his descendents started a school in his ancestors name."

"Ok, sure." Sakrua began, "but why doesn't he think that these three are descendents of Arron? Why does he think they are from this school?"

"Because," Kakashi said, "All of Arron's descendents have all been dead for quite some time. So, whoever is behind this is trying to kill all students of this school. We also know he wants these stones, but we don't know what he wants them for, or even if he has them yet."

Sakura nodded. "So, our mission is…"

"To find out who is behind this all, and stop them before it is to late."

"Got it." Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

The two began to stand, but Kakashi stopped them. "Oh, and one more thing. Since you two are now partners, I want you to spend as much time together as possible. You must know each other, how the other fights, what their weakness and strengths are. Without this, you will be useless in battle."

Both Sasuke and Sakura sat down again. "Ok… but how do we do that?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi smiled wickedly. "We have made arrangements. You two are to stay together in the same house, which will be provided."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes both widened. "What?" they said.

"Kakashi-sensei, sir, please, do we have to be together that often?"

"Yes." He replied. "If we want this to work, you need to be together in school and out."

Sakura spoke again. "Ok, but that is still not going to work. If Sasuke and I start hanging out together during school, people will get suspicious. We aren't really friends or anything."

Once again, an evil smirk came from Kakashi. "We anticipated that, so we came up with a cover. Sakura, meet your new boyfriend."

Now, both teens freaked. "WHAT!"

Sakura then said, or screamed, "Sensei, that's not fair! You can't make me do that! No! That's just… no!"

Sasuke spoke up as well, "Kakashi sir, you can't do that! We are sixteen for God sake! We have our own lives!"

Kakashi then cut both of them off. "Sasuke, you have devoted yourself to this team, and Sakura the same to hers. You can't go back on a mission once accepted, no matter what. Anyway, you are both available, am I mistaken?"

Silence filled the room as both Sakura and Sasuke sat silently in their chairs. "Thought as much." Kakashi finished.

"I'll keep in contact using your cell phones. Here," Kakashi handed the two each a small headset. "You can use these when you need to be apart during the mission. No one can get into the frequency, so your conversations will be between the two of you only."

Sakura and Sasuke both stood up, bowed at Kakashi, then proceeded out of the room.

"Oh!" Kakashi called right before the two stepped out. "Almost forgot! Here!" He then threw a small key toward Sasuke, who caught it with one hand. "Your house key. The address is 4263 Hawk Street. Hope you like it!"

The two then walked out of the building and to the bike. Sasuke put on his helmet, and Sakura did the same. "Oh, Sasuke, can we stop by my house first. I need some stuff, and I have to tell my parents I'll be staying somewhere else for a while."

Sasuke nodded, and then started the motorcycle and they drove off into the busy traffic.

_**To be continued…**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

So, how did you like it? Awesome, huh. Muahaha! Now they are forced to be together. Who knows what will happen when they can't leave each other's side. Well, I know, but still, you are probably dieing to read on. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, don't worry. Hope you Review! See you later!

DaniGirl101

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	10. Hawk Street Here We Come

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hey everyone, sorry this is so late. I've been super busy. Anyway, ok, so we got Sakura and Sasuke living in the same house (gasp!) AND having to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend (gasp even more!) What will happen to the fake couple now? (gasp! So curious!) Ok, less chitchat, more action!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter Ten**

**Hawk Street, Here We Come**

Sakura held onto Sasuke's waist as the two began driving down the busy streets of Konoha. At the first red light reached, Sasuke turned his head slightly. "So, were do you live?"

Sakura began blushing. She had totally forgot to give him the address! "Oh, sorry. It's 3534 Jairiko Lane."

Sasuke just gave his normal, "hm" then turned back to the road before them just as the light turned green.

After much riding, the bike pulled to a stop in front of a fairly basic sized house. Sakura quickly took off her helmet and then hopped from the back of the motorcycle and began walking for the door, Sasuke fallowing her closely behind. Once the pair reached the door, Sakura turned the gold handle and a warm blast of air hit her in the face. As the two stepped inside the heated building, a voice was heard from the top of the stairs. "Sakura hunny? Is that you?"

"Ya…" Sakura called in response, slipping her shoes off and kicking them onto a mat in the corner of the hall. Sasuke fallowed suit, taking off his white running shoes and placing them beside Sakura's blue ones.

Suddenly, a figure came walking down the stairs, wearing a long flowing white sundress and a large rimmed sunhat. "Oh, I see you have company." The woman said with a smile. "And who is this handsome young man."

"Meat Sasuke Uchiha. He is a member of the Stingrays, and I have agreed to accompany him in a very important mission." Sakura answered very formally. It was as if she was speaking to a teacher or principal, and not her mother.

"Ok hunny, and don't talk like that. I'm not 'boss' at home, remember. It's mom. Say it with me, MOM." The woman seemed very cheery, which Sasuke noticed was the only quality the two girls shared. Even though both were fairly good looking, their facial features and general shape were totally different. This woman was very tall, but Sakura was rather small for her age. Also, Sakura's eyes were a bright shade of jade green, but her mothers was a dark black which made her seem very mysterious. And to top it off, their hair was totally the opposite of the other. Sakura's was very smooth looking, and the color resembled that of her name. Her mother's hair was very curly, and the darkest of blacks. All in all, Sakura was totally different form her mother in looks_. 'She must get her looks from her father.'_ Sasuke thought when he noticed the totally differences.

"Ok, sorry. Anyway, I've also agreed to move into a house closer to the school. They think it will help in the mission." Sakura said, a bit less… well… formal.

"Ok hunny, sure. But, when do you think you will be back?" the woman tilted her head in wonder.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, who just shrugged his shoulders, hands placed in their normal spot… his pockets. "As long as it takes, I guess."

"Ok dear. Well, you better pack." The woman then took off toward the kitchen.

Sakura quickly ran up the stairs toward her room. Sasuke had a dilemma, go with Sakura to her room, or stay where he was. He decided it would be to uncomfortable to stand their alone, even more uncomfortable if one of her parents decided to talk to him. He then walked up the stairs as well, and fallowed the pink haired girl into the first door at the top of the stairs.

When he stepped into the room, he quickly noticed the theme; pink and fluffy. The walls were a bright shade of pink, becoming even more eye blinding when the sun shone through the window. Her bed covers were a similar shade, frilled around the rims. She also had a large dresser that stretched along the far wall. It had a huge mirror attached to the back, illuminating the room even more. It was a pure white shade, with pink knobs. The counter top of the dresser was filled with statues of ballerinas and unicorns. Then there was a matching desk, with similar pink knobs. Also, makeup was scattered throughout the room, which was surprising, for Sakura didn't seem as if she wore much. Sasuke's eyes bulged as soon as he got a glimpse of the oh-so-girly room. _'Crap, please tell me this is her kid sisters room. God, I'm stuck with a girly-girl! Great! This is even freaky for one of my fan girls!' _

Sakura walked over to the far side of the room and knelt down on her bed. She quickly shoved her hand behind her headboard, as if she were trying to reach something. She stuck out her tongue and turned her head, trying to reach below. Sasuke raised a brow to her action. _'What IS she doing!'_

Sakura then smiled in victory. "Got it!" she said. Suddenly, the room began to move, literally. She hopped off her bed as it began to retract into the wall, as did her desk and dresser. As soon as each item disappeared behind the walls, something else replaced it. Where her dresser once was, now a large oak dresser was in its place. Suddenly, many compartments opened, showing a large assortment of weapons; shuriken, kunai, throwing needles, and a large rack of swords and other large instruments. Where her frilly bed once was, now a large pot sat. It was filled with hot liquids, used to melt metal. Also, a large pile of hammers sat beside it, which were used to shape the metal after heated. And finally, were he desk once sat, now was a large easel leaned up against the wall with a red spinning chair. The easel was filled with many pieces of paper with an assortment of different weapon designs on them. In all the room, the only thing kept the same was her closet of clothing beside the door and the wall color.

Sasuke stood in amazement as Sakura turned in his direction. Her hand shot up to her head and she gave out a laugh. "Oh ya, watch out for that. My parents say 'normal' girls like pink and unicorns, so they make me have that room as a cover up. Really, that much pink can drive anyone crazy! I remember once, I almost fainted because I was in here to long. Anyways…" Sakura broke off, for she realized she had begun to ramble.

She blushed as she lowered her arm. Quickly, she got to work, pulling out a large suitcase and beginning to fill it with a few articles of her school uniform, a small amount of her casual clothing, and a large pile of weapons and sketches. After a few moments, she had finished packing, and she zipped up her bag. She flicked a small red switch that was now visible and the room began changing back to normal.

"Ok, lets go." She said, walking out the door. Sasuke slowly fallowed. _'Maybe she isn't that bad.'_

Once Sakura and Sasuke got downstairs, they heard a voice, "Sakura hunny, you're never going to get that on the motorcycle out there!" They turned to see Sakura's mother.

"Oh… I guess…" Sakura muttered, not making eye contact with her mother.

Sakura's mother ran to a nearby hall closet and began rummaging through it. Soon, she pulled out a backpack, much smaller then the suitcase, but a bit large for a backpack. She then took the suitcase from Sakura and got to work. After a few minutes of silence, she was done. Sakura's old bag had a large pile of her casual clothing, a few weapons and sketches, and her shampoos and bathroom essentials. So, basically, the new bag held her uniform, weapons and sketches.

"Ok hunny. I had to take out all your clothing except your uniform. Also, all of your extra items are gone too. So here," she reached into her large purse and pulled out a large sum of money. Sasuke realized this, and noted, 'I thought she wasn't rich? What happened to that?' her mother then handed her the pile of bills. "You can use this for new cloths. Your old wardrobe was getting a bit small anyway. Also, use it for anything else you might need. If you need any more money, just call, or stop by."

Sakura took the money from her mother. "Thanks…" she said. Sasuke noticed her tone in voice. _'Why does she talk like that to her mom? It just doesn't seem like her… not that I know who she is…'_

Sakura quickly picked up the backpack and looped it around her shoulders. Even though the bag was quite heavy with all the weapons, she acted as if it was empty. The two then left the house, Sakura not saying a word to her mother. They then got on the bike and put on their helmets. "So, are we going to your place too?" Sakura asked.

"No. They probably already put my stuff at the house." Sasuke responded, not turning to face her. They then road off into the busy streets.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke pulled his bike up to a large pair of gates. "Are you sure this is it?" Sakura asked, staring at a huge house laid before her.

"Yup, it's the right address." Sasuke muttered, walking through the gates. Sakura quickly fallowed behind.

The house was two stories tall, with many windows. The front doors were made of wood, as was the framing around the windows. The house was made of yellow and brown bricks, and was surrounded by a lush garden that even included a pathway and a small seating area.

They reached the front doors, and the key did end up opening them, reassuring them that this house was meant for them.

The inside was just as impressive. Surprisingly, it was already furnished, and well too. The 1st floor consisted of a living room, dinning room, kitchen, and bathroom. The living room had a large couch, with a huge plasma screen TV sitting in front of it, an oak wood coffee table between the two. Also, the room held about three other armchairs, matching material to the couch. The dinning room had a large wood table, with beautiful craftsmanship. The chairs were just as elegant, all 12 of them. About the table hung a large chandelier, which was made of pure crystal. The kitchen had many counter space, a large refrigerator, a built in stove, and a large amount of cabinets and appliances. The bathroom had a double sink counter, and a huge square bath.

Finally, after exploring the 1st floor, the two made their way up the stairs, which were also crafted wonderfully. The 2nd floor held two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and a large study. The bedrooms each had a king sized bed made of dark wood, and a matching dresser and desk. Also, a pair of French doors was included, leading out onto a balcony that was connected between the rooms. The study had two matching desks. One desk held a fancy computer, and the other was used merely for writing. Also, at the last object in the room, Sakura's face brightened.

"Awesome!" she called, running over to the large easel and 'hot pot' (aka. the thingy in her room for weapon making) She quickly dropped her bag and took out a large roll or papers. She spread them out onto the easel and stood back to admire her work. Something then caught her eye, as it did Sasuke's too. "Woa…" Sakura muttered.

Out a large window was their new backyard. It was… well… lets just say, big. First, there was a small patio table with four chairs and an umbrella on it, then a huge swimming pool, and seated next to that was a hot tub. Also, out past the trinkets was a lot, and I mean A LOT of land. It stretched for quite a while, and then trees began popping up as it changed into a thick forest. The forest was so dense the two couldn't see where their actual property ended. Throughout the plain you could see training dummies and mats. _'This is going to be great for my training routine.'_ Sakura though to herself.

'_**WHAT? You are seriously thinking about training at a time like this?'**_

'_Well… ya.'_

'_**You're hopeless. Do you not SEE the hot tub?'**_

'I see it, but…' 

'_**No buts! Hot tub!'**_

'_Gr… I'm going to ignore you know.'_

_**'Ha! You go ahead and try!'**_

_'FINE!'_

**'_HA! You're so going down! I… dame! Um… will you excuse me? I need to use the restroom. _runs off to the bathroom_'_**

'_YES! _locks other self in restroom_ Muahaha!'_

"Well, I'm going to unpack." Sakura said after her little inner conflict. She then left Sasuke in the study and went to the bedroom closest to the stairs. There she began to unpack. As she did, she looked out the window at the autumn sun set. "Well, I guess this is home."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

So, how did you like? Nice house huh? I'd so love to live there… and with Sasuke… lol. Anyway, I like how they have a balcony between their rooms. hint, hint Anyway, please review! Next chapter coming up… as soon as I think of what the hell is going to happen! Well, bye! Dani out!

DaniGirl101

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	11. Sasuke and Sakrua Dating?

Ok, so they are officially moved in. Shutter… scary, living with some random guy… a cute guy, but very random. Anyway, first day of school as a (wink, wink) couple (wink, wink). Very interesting. So, lets go! PS, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 11 Sasuke and Sakura… D-dating!**

Sakura woke up, the sun's first rays coming in through her bedroom window. She yawned, then walked over to her small personal bathroom. There she had a shower, and got changed into her school uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror, then frowned. Her hair was still very out of place, and it didn't seem to shape her face anymore. She sighed, wishing she hadn't done what she did, but the past is the past. She then grabbed her bag and began down the stairs for the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He quickly smashed it, and sure enough it shut right up. It was probably afraid to continue to annoy the guy with the big hand. He crawled out of bed and went for a nice cold shower to wake up his senses. Soon, he was dressed in his uniform too, but he didn't bother with the mirror. He didn't even bother with combing his hair, which was probably why it always stood up in the back (not that I'm complaining!). He simply dried it, and not even completely, then he headed for the kitchen. _'Should probably eat something… maybe some toast… heck, I can't make toast! Maybe… cereal?'_

When he found himself on the first floor, he smelt a wonderful aroma. In the kitchen, on the counter, sat a large plate of two eggs, a piece of toast, and three pieces of bacon. He looked around the room, and there was Sakura. She had just finished her breakfast, and was now cleaning her plate in the sink. She turned, somehow knowing he was there. "Hey, that's for you." She said, gesturing at the oh-so-good looking plate of food. Sasuke just nodded and grumbled a 'thanks', or, at least that's what it sounded like, maybe he just coughed. Anyway, he then pulled out a chair and began eating.

Sakura walked to the backyard and began her morning run. _'Usually do this in the park, but this will have to do…'_ she then began dashing around the yard's edges, getting cut by the tree branches when she reached the wood. After her first lap, she saw Sasuke, watching her from the backdoor. She slowed to a light jog, then stopped. "What?" 

Sasuke quickly shook his head, realizing he was staring. "Time to go." Sakura quickly grabbed her bag, which she had placed on the patio table, then walked trough the house and out the front door.

Sasuke went to get his bike, _'God, you can't just look at her like that. No emotion… no emotion…'_ He put on his helmet and roared the bike out to the road, where Sakura had already started walking. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, ridding ever so slowly beside her. She just kept walking, not turning to him. "Walking to school." Sasuke raised a brow, "Why?" Sakura turned, glaring at him, "Because." she then turned back around. Sasuke sighed, "If we want to keep up our cover, we have to go to school together." Sakura turned to him once more, "Oh, you're totally right! You better go put that away then." Once again, she turned back around and continued walking. Sasuke sighed, realizing he wasn't going to win. He quickly pulled the bike back into the garage and ran to catch up to Sakura.

"Thank you." She said, a smile creeping over her face. Sasuke just grumbled, nothing in particular. The walk was very quiet, and Sakura continued to look at the trees. _'She seems happy. URG! Why do I care? Stop… stop…'_ Sasuke began blushing, but luckily Sakura didn't see. Soon, the school was visible. Sakura began to get worried. "Um, so what are we supposed to do?" she asked sheepishly. "Act like we're a couple." Sasuke said straightly. Sakura still didn't feel the worry leave her. "Um, I really wouldn't know…" she trailed off. _'Am I that sad that I've never had a boyfriend? Heck, I've never gone on a date!' _

'**_Wow, you _are _sad!'_**

'_You shut up! You've never had one either!'_

'**_Ah, but I don't like the guy who knows it.'_**

'_Good point.' _

Sasuke caught what she meant, but decided to let it slide. He really didn't have much experience either… _much_, key word here. "Just go along with it, ok." Sakura just nodded, still a bit freaked out. _'It's ok Sakura… just calm down… in… out… good, I'm ok, let's do this, I can do this…' _Then, the two reached the school grounds. Sasuke suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulder._ 'No I can't!'_ Sakura tried ever so much to smile, to seem happy, to make it look like they were a couple, but when all eyes were glued on her, she freaked. She got very worried… _very_, key word here. Sasuke gave her a small whisper (no, not kiss.) "Calm down." Sakura quickly breathed in and out, then plastered a smile across her face. _'Ok… not so bad… I can do this… wow, I really think I can! Go me!'_

Then, Sakura saw Naruto, jaw dropped a good four feet, which was a whole foot more then everyone else that saw the pair. "Hey Naruto!" Sakura called. _'Good, I'm acting normal…'_ Naruto quickly snapped out of his little daze, "Oh, um, hi Sakura…" he walked over to the pair, but then shivered, getting caught in the glares of the local angry Fan Girls. "Can I talk to you… alone." He said. Sakura turned to Sasuke, who took his arm off her. She smiled at him, making him weak in the knees, but he didn't show it. He just nodded, and then leaned against a nearby rail. Naruto and Sakura walked to the side. "Ya?" Sakura asked. "Why the hell are you with him!" Naruto yelled, but not load enough for anyone to hear but Sakura. "We're a couple, can you not tell?" Sakura turned her head to the side, a look of playful wonder crossing her face. _'This is going to be even more fun then I thought!'_ "What? When?" Naruto stammered. "Friday, after we cleaned the English room." Naruto was quiet; all his questions seemed pointless, because he already knew the answer.

Sakura walked back over to Sasuke, who put his arm back around her, but this time it was her waist. Ok, Sakura freaked. _'He's touching my waist… so close to my butt… AH!'_

_**'Shut up! I'm trying to sleep in here! Anyways, you don't mind it…'**_

'_Yes I do!'_

'_**Pft, I'm you remember? I feel all you do, and trust me, you like it.'**_

'…_Stupid me…'_

"You ok?" Sasuke asked as the two walked into the school. Sakura quickly turned to him, seeing his normal emotionless face. But, she saw his weak spot. He could hide all emotion, but not from his eyes. They showed all, and right now, they were curious. "No, I'm fine." Sakura said with a smile. She felt happier with herself, knowing she found out one new thing about Sasuke… really, it's like the only thing she knew about him, but still. After they grabbed their books, they walked down the hall to their Science class.

* * *

By the end of the day, all eyes where still on the new couple. Everyone was talking, but none dared to talk to them straight out, well, except for one person. "This is just weird!" Naruto said, walking beside the pair. "Why?" Sakura asked. Naruto was the only one who would really even come near them. He wasn't going to let this break up his friendship with Sakura, Believe it! (Just needed it in here somewhere.) "Don't know, just is…" he began thinking about why it was weird, and couldn't pinpoint it. "Just… is." He mumbled. "What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes flared, "I'm not a dobe… you teme." (Really, what does 'teme' mean? I just hear it a lot, so I put it in.) The two glared each other down, but then Sakura broke them up. "Sasuke-kun, we need to get home." He turned away from Naruto and the pair began walking down the street, back toward the house. "Bye Naruto!" Sakura called, turning around slightly and waved wildly at him. "Bye!" He called in return, and then he too was off.

Sasuke smiled as he saw Sakura gaze at the flowers as they walked. His arm was still around her shoulder, but he wasn't going to move it, not unless she wanted him to. Really, he liked the feeling of her bare skin. (Her shirt is a single strap, so her shoulders are exposed. Nothing sick…) _'Today was… interesting…' _

* * *

**A/N:** Interesting… yes, yes it was. Sorry this chapter is so freaking short, but the next bit is too long to shove in here, so I'm saving it for the next day. Please, review. I seriously need reviews, or I might stop… and you wouldn't want that now would you. If you are even considering that question, I advise you run. Oh, and something you should know, my glares have been known to kill. (You: Ep! –runs and hides behind tree-)


	12. Brainwash, Mahaha!

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ok, so they are an official fake couple. So, I'm not going to say anything, but this chapter is very… interesting… So, read on! And remember, **_review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**Brainwash! Muahaha!**

The next day, Sasuke and Sakura walked to school, not without some complaint and grumbling from Sasuke first though. He still couldn't see why they couldn't take his bike… "I don't see why we can't take my bike…" Sakura turned to him with a smile, "Just because…" she then put her gaze back on the blossoms in a nearby tree. Sasuke sighed, but stopped arguing. He would never win.

School was rather normal; everyone stare at them in jealousy and confusion, homework, Naruto mutter 'just not right', lunch; you know, the normal stuff. After lunch, the three went to their English class. The teacher began rambling on about some book no one really cared about. Notes were being passed, doodles were being drawn, and whispers were being… well, whispered. Sakura was drawing a picture of a flower, Sasuke was staring out the window at nothing in particular, and Naruto was playing with his clicker pencil. _Click, click, click._ Sakura was just about to grab the pencil right out of Naruto's hand, when suddenly she felt something. She and Sasuke both sat up straight, then glanced at each other. They nodded, and then Sasuke put up his hand. The teacher turned, and nodded in his direction. "Sir, Sakura has a stomach ache. May we go see the nurse?" Sakura was giving her best 'owe, my stomach…' look she could, which might I add was rather impressive. The teacher glanced at her, then back at Sasuke. "She may go, but you need to stay here. She can get there by herself." Sasuke wasn't about to take that for an answer, "But sir, we think she might have eaten some peanuts at lunch. She's allergic, and her medicine is in my locker." The teacher thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "Fine, go." Sakura and Sasuke quickly got up and walked to the door, Sakura still acting as if she was going to hurl.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, there faces quickly changed to very serious ones. They both darted down the east hall at top speed. After a few turns and a flight of stairs, which they jumped in one leap, they came across a man in black. Sakura chucked a kunai at him, which he dodged. To bad for him, Sakura had thrown a second kunai, hitting him straight in the gut. Sasuke began punching and kicking like mad. The man had no time to block, and thus was lying on the ground in a matter of seconds. After the fight, Sakura picked up her scattered kunai, as Sasuke picked up the body and placed it on his shoulders. "We better dump this one off quickly. They'll be wondering where we went." Sakura nodded, and then the pair disappeared in a puff… actually two puffs… of smoke.

**

* * *

**

Naruto sat in class, clicking away. _'Why do Sakura and Sasuke always get out of these stupid things?'_ Suddenly, he heard a small beep. He picked up his head and looked around. As far as he could tell, no one else had heard it. Then, he saw a silver cell phone in the middle of the table, right beside Sakura's books. Naruto, being himself, couldn't resist. He quickly grabbed the phone and flicked it open. Sure enough, there was an unread email, received about one second ago. He glanced back and forth with sneaky eyes, and then looked back down at the phone. _'…What the hell…'_ he opened the message and peered down at the small screen before him. _Cherry Blossom, you and Sharingan are to meet me and the rest of the council in our office after school. We need to work out your mission. Boss._ Naruto looked at the letter in confusion then at the address.The address that the letter had been sent from was encrypted or something. He scratched his head, then read the note again. _'What the hell does this mean? Cherry Blossom? Sharingan? Council? Mission? Huh?' _Quickly, he realized Sakura could be back any minuet now. He marked the message as unread, and then flipped the lid shut. After placing it down where he found it he began devising a plan. Not a smart plan, but come on, this is Naruto we're talking about. Nothing he does is ever smart.

**

* * *

**

After school that day, Sakura was putting her books away in her locker. As she began shutting the door, she realized her phone was still inside. She quickly grabbed it, and then locked up. As she walked to Sasuke's locker, she flipped the lid on her cell open. In the corner was a small envelope icon. She read the letter, and then quickly deleted it. When she reached the front of the school, Sasuke was waiting for her. "Hey Sasuke!" she called in her cheery voice. "We've got to go to see my boss." He nodded, not needing her to say any more. They began walking down the hallway, when they ran into Naruto, literally. He fumbled backward, but didn't fall. When he looked up, he smiled. "Hey guys. Where you off to?" Sasuke noticed he was acting weird… ok, weirder then normal. "Nowhere really. Why?" Naruto shrugged, "Just wondering. Well, I have to go. Bye!" He quickly walked down the hall and out of sight. Sasuke and Sakura shrugged it off, and then headed for home. There, they got on Sasuke's bike and road off into the streets of downtown.

**

* * *

**

Once Sasuke parked his bike, Sakura hopped off with grace. They then walked into a large office building and up two floors to room F56. Sakura knocked on the door in a particular pattern, and then called in, "Cherry Blossom and Sharingan here." The door immediately opened, allowing the two access to the dark room before them. After walking inside, the door closed behind them. They each took a seat facing a long table with five occupied chairs behind it. From right to left sat a short bald man, a red haired woman, a black haired woman, a large muscular man, and a skinny blonde woman. Sasuke immediately recognized the woman in the center as Sakura's mother. And by the looks of how the man beside her had his hand on hers, that was most likely Sakura's father. Now that he saw both, he still couldn't see where Sakura got her appearance from. She was the complete opposite of both her parents.

"Hello Cherry Blossom." Sakura's mother said cheerfully. Sakura nodded, but didn't respond. Sasuke looked at her. _'Why is she so cold to her own mother?' _

'_**Ha! Have you seen yourself lately? You aren't one to talk!' **_

'_Sure, but 1 I don't have a mom anymore, and 2 I'm not usually cheery.' _

'_**Hum… 2 good points…' **_

"Now, we need you two to sign some papers. You know, legal stuff. So, you are working together on a mission, is that correct?" Sakura nodded once again. The pair went into detail about their mission, while the council sat back and listened to each and every word. Soon, everyone was filled in. "Ok. So, as an assassin and member of the Enforcer Gang, Sakura clearly isn't responsible for the Stingrays missions." Sasuke nodded. "Yes, we know this. That is why we asked her first." Sakura's mother nodded, "And since she agreed, we have allowed it. But, we still want the pair of you to sign this contract, stating your agreement in the mission and a friendship between our gangs."

Just as soon as Sasuke and Sakura had finished signing the paper, everyone in the group turned to the door. Each had heard a small noise, something like a footstep. Usually this would have gone unnoticed and unattended to, but 1, they were all assassins, and rather tuned to these sorts of things, and 2 the noise was rather close to the door. Everyone glanced at each other, and then nodded. Each held a kunai in their hand as Sakura proceeded to the door without a sound. Once there, she quickly turned the knob, flinging the door open.

Suddenly, a blur of blonde feel forward onto the office floor. Just as everyone in the room was about to strike, Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto?" the boy looked up at his pink haired friend with wide eyes. "What are you doing here? You idiot!" Still, Naruto said nothing. He quickly stood up, glancing around the room at the members of the party. The first to speak was Sakura's mother. "What did you hear boy… Naruto is it?" Naruto was still in a bit of a trance, but he managed to mutter a response. "E-everything. Y-you…" he turned to Sakura. "You're an assassin? But… Why? When? How?" Sakura sighed. "Naruto… It's hard to explain…" Now, the old Naruto was back. "What? No it's not! Why didn't you tell me! We're friends, remember! You can't keep this kind of stuff hidden like that!" Sakura looked up at him. His eyes which just a few moments ago held confusion and terror now held anger and betrayal. "Naruto… I… Urg!" Sakura placed her hands on her head, not sure what to do.

Sakura's mother then spoke up, "Well, one reason is she's not aloud to tell… anyone. And now that you know, you'll need to be zapped." Sakura quickly zipped around. "You can't!" Her mother sighed, "But it's the only way. I'm sorry." Naruto looked up in confusion. "What? Zapped?" Sakura turned to him. "It means brainwashed." Naruto's eyes widened. "WHAT! Brainwash! You can't do that to me! I'm not going to let you touch me, you freaks! Stay away! AH!" He began ranting on, and everyone sweet dropped. Sakura's mother sighed. "Yes, I know. But we can't allow anyone to know about us that is not in our own order."

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes brightened and she smiled. "That's it!" Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Make Naruto part of the Enforcers!" Sasuke grunted, "That wimp? I don't think so. You need _talent_ to be an assassin." Naruto glared at him. "Teme…" Sasuke glared in return. "Dobe…" As they stared each other down, everyone sweet dropped… again. "Anyways… no really! I saw him fight one of the guys that attacked our school. He almost killed him with his bare hands! I don't know, but there was something about it… I think he can do it." Her mother nodded her head. "Fine. We'll give him one chance. But if he doesn't meet our needs, we need to erase his memory." Sakura smiled. "Deal." Suddenly, Naruto pulled his gaze away from Sasuke. "Huh? I never agreed to this!" Sakura turned to him, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

**

* * *

**

Naruto stood in a boxed off area. He was looking franticly from side to side. "I really don't think I can do this…" he muttered. Sakura called to him from behind a large piece of glass. "Yes you can Naruto. Just kick ass!" He turned in the direction of the large window. Behind it stood Sakura, Sasuke and the five adults of the council. "No… no I can't!" Suddenly, a man dressed in all black came charging at Naruto. The fight was short… and rather sad. Naruto could do absolutely nothing. He tried to block, but was too slow, and when he punched, the man moved too fast. Sakura looked at the scene and sighed. Naruto got whipped in the stomach and she mad a cringing noise. She then recalled Naruto fighting with the man earlier. _'This isn't the same Naruto… he was… different…'_ she then clued in. "Sasuke, go get him angry." She said, turning toward her partner. Sasuke, hands in his pockets, looked at her with a 'ya… right' look. "Why would I do that?" Sakura sighed, "Just do it!" Sasuke muttered something, which probably shouldn't be said here, then walked out the door to the training area.

He stood, leaning against the wall as he watched Naruto _attempt_ to fight the agent. "Wow, you really are a wimp." Naruto continued ducking like mad, "Shut up teme!" Sasuke smirked, "You don't deserve to live dobe! You have absolutely no talents…" Naruto grunted, "I have talents! Just… fighting isn't one of them." Sasuke snorted "Clearly. No wonder you have no friends…" Naruto dodged a punch and jabbed his fist forward. It actually made contact with the man's gut, causing him to stumble backwards, but only slightly. "I have friends!" Sakura smiled, _'It's working.'_ "Or family…" Naruto suddenly stopped, giving the man a wide-open shot. He brought his leg forward in a powerful kick, but surprisingly, it never met with Naruto's head. The man widened his eyes in surprise. Naruto had used one of the kunai he was given to block the kick, about one inch from his face. His free hand was clenched into a fist by his side, veins clearly visible. "No wonder they left you. They didn't want you. No one does." Naruto pulled his kunai down and in a split second punched the man in the stomach. He coughed out blood, then flew across the room's surface and smacked his back against the other wall. There, he fell to the ground, motionless. Naruto turned around slowly to face Sasuke. "They _didn't_ leave me." When he had turned around completely, Sasuke widened his eyes. _'What the…'_ Naruto's eyes were no longer blue, but a pure yellow, the three small streaks on each side of his face grew to the size of large gashes, and his teeth and nails looked as if they were fangs and claws. _'What… what is he?' _

Sakura smiled, and then turned to her mother. "Happy?" She didn't turn to her daughter, for her eyes were fixed on the boy before her. "I guess we can make some use of him."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ha ha! So now Naruto is part of the gang too! Just so you know, he parents disappeared, just like in the anime/manga. Ok. Ok, good. Now, review!

**

* * *

**


	13. Falling For You

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yah! Naruto is not getting brainwashed! Good. That would be a bad thing, you know. Anyway, what mission did they put him on? I wonder… hum…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 **

**Falling For You**

Naruto ran around the house, room to room, screaming like a 6 year old. "This place is _awesome!_" He continued running around the halls, peeking his head in every room as he passed. Then, he found a window. "Oh my _god!_" He placed his hands on the frame, and then shoved his face forward so his nose was pressed right up against the glass. His eyes wondered from side to side, taking in the view. Then, he quickly pulled away from the window and ran down the stairs. Sakura giggled. Naruto was always one to get… well, over excited would be too toned down, but you get the idea. She walked over to the window he used to be peering though, and outside she saw an egger blonde run back and forth, from tree to tree, screaming for joy.

"Does he really have to stay with us?" Sasuke muttered, as he too watched his new partner in disgust. Sakura turned to face his, and then smiled, "Yup." Before another word could be said, she walked into her room and closed the door. Sasuke sighed. _'Stupid partners…' _

'_**What are you complaining about man? Sure, the one needs help… badly, but you sure don't mind having Sakura as a partner.' **_

'_Tch. Sure…'_

'_**Admit it, you like her. You like her a lot.' **_

'_I do not. She's so annoying!' _

'_**Of course she is… and you aren't affected by living in the same house with her at all?' **_

'_Nope.' _

'_**Not even when you know her room is right beside yours?' **_

'_Nope.' _

'_**Not even when you know she's sleeping in that room?' **_

'_Nope.'_

'_**Not even when you know she's change-' **_

'_Ew! Stop! Bad! No!' _

'_**Ha! I knew it! You do think about her!' **_

'_No I don't, that's just going to far!' _

'_**That's just going to far… bla bla bla. You so like her.' **_

'_Shut up…' _

'_**Ha! You're in denial!' **_

'_And you'll be in a hospital if you don't stop bugging me!' _

'_**Meep! –hides in the shadows-' **_

'_Thought so…'_

**

* * *

**

Days turned to weeks, and the trio still had no lead on where this guy might be hiding. Naruto had been training like mad for the past few weeks. He rarely stopped, only for school, food and sleep. Now, he was just as good as Sakura and Sasuke at up close hand-to-hand combat. He still had a ways to go, but he was getting there. The three continued their 'kill the ugly ninjas attacking the school' routine, along with keeping up in their schoolwork… well, 2 out of 3 is still good.

"URG! I can't believe this! They can't just give me a detention like that!" Sakura turned to her blonde friend. "Why not? You haven't handed in your homework for over a week." Naruto sighed, "Ya, but still. Why do they all have to give me a detention on the same day? I'm not going to get home until dinner!" Sakura laughed, "At least it's a break from training, huh." Naruto sighed, "I'd rather be training. Stupid teachers. Well, I have to go before they think I skipped. I don't want even more detentions! See you at home guys!" Then, Naruto darted down the hall, waving back at his two friends… well, one friend, one guy who was just being forced to be there.

Sakura laughed, then she began walking toward the house. Sasuke fallowed her from behind, hands in his pockets. Halfway home, he realized he was watching her. He quickly turned his head away, hoping she didn't notice. When he looked back up, he realized she was to busy looking up into the sky to notice anything he did. "Why do we have to walk every day?" Sakura came back from her cloud gazing session and turned to him. "Huh?" "Not that I'm complaining, just… why?" Sakura looked down at her feet, not saying a word. Sasuke realized there was something up. "What is it?" She looked up at him. Her eyes' normal cheeriness was replaced with a hint of sorrow. She sighed, and then looked up at the sky. "Well, my mother always loved nature. She barley ever went inside really. That's how I got my name. Sakura blossoms were always her favorite flower. She used to call me her little cherry blossom." Sasuke noticed the past tense in her words. "What happened to her?" His voice held a hint of remorse, which made Sakura's head turn. She could have sworn he was showing some type of interest, but with him it was hard to tell. Everything he did seemed blank and expressionless. "She died, along with my father. They were on a mission together, but they didn't make it back. That's how I got my stepparents. They were my parents' best friends, so they gladly took me in. I was about 7 at the time, so I can still remember them pretty well. Really, I wish I had been younger, then I wouldn't have to remember…" Sasuke looked up into the sky and sighed. "My parents died on a mission as well." Sakura turned, letting a hint of what might have been a tear trickle down her face. She hadn't talked about her parents for a long time, and by the look of Sasuke, nether did he. "I was 8. I know what you mean. It's hard when you still remember… but at least you had someone to turn too. No one was there to take me in. I was alone." Sakura opened her mouth slightly, but wasn't sure what to say. "I…I didn't know…" Sasuke quickly came back from what was probably his sad, remorseful state and was emotionless once again. "Ya. Most don't." The rest of the walk was silent, both alone with their thoughts and memories.

**

* * *

**

It was about 5 o'clock, and Sasuke was just about to head out for a quick training session right before dinner. When he walked through the doorway to the backward, he quickly stopped. To his right, he saw Sakura. She was sitting in the hot tube, leaning her head back while her eyes were closed. She was wearing a beautiful red bikini that showed off her… better qualities. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing, and darted back behind the door. _'God. What was I doing?' _

'_**You were so checking her out.' **_

'_Ew. No. No I wasn't.' _

'_**Sure…' **_

'_Ok… maybe, but never again.' _

'_**Ha! So you do like her! I knew it!' **_

'_No I don't. You try and not look at a girl when she's wearing _that._' _

'_**You've done it plenty of times. Do you not remember the Sasuke fan girl parade last summer?' **_

'_-Shutter- Don't remind me.' _

'_**You had no problem not looking at them.' **_

'_Ya, but she's… different…' _

'_**Ya, because you like her.' **_

'_Fine. Fine, I like her. Happy now.' _

'_**Somewhat. Now, you need to tell her.' **_

'_What? I could barley confess to you, and you're me! How am I going to tell _her_' _

'_**You don't think about it. Just do it.' **_

'_But-' _

'_**Go!' **_

'_Fine… shesh…'_

Sasuke took a deep breath, and then he walked out from behind the door. It seems simple enough, especially for a guy who can jump into a tree without thinking and kill a guy with a toothpick (don't ask) but it was harder then anything he had ever done. Just as he began to walk toward his only fear, his emotions, he crashed… literally. He fell backward, landing on the slick patio ground below. As soon as he hit the ground, he got back up again, barley shaken from the sudden bump. Then, he realized what he hit. Sakura was sitting on the ground, one hand rubbing her head. Sasuke blushed madly, "Here, let me help." He gestured his hand down toward her. She looked up at him and smiled. His legs shook, but he stood tall. "Thanks." She grabbed onto his hand, and she immediately felt his warmth. Trying not to be taken to far with the feeling, she quickly pulled herself up. When she stood, she realized how short she was compared to him. He was almost a head taller then her. She smiled. Just as she was about to walk away, her still wet feet slid on the slippery patio floor. You can guess the effect of this; a forward fall. Her face met with his warm chest as her arms were embraced by his hands. She stood there for a moment. She was so close to him, she could hear his heart beating, feel his hard warm chest against her deep rose checks, smell his sent, which she still couldn't seem to place. She began drifting off into a dreamland, but quickly pulled herself back. She looked up at Sasuke, blushing like mad, giving him a small smile. When she did, she was taken aback. He was looking down at her, his eyes filled with comfort and care, he too was blushing slightly, and his mouth crept into a faint smile. Not a smirk, but a smile. Sasuke felt her baby smooth skin against his rough hands, and he smelt her cherry scented hair. He smiled, looking down at her. She was perfect, just perfect. Then, out of nowhere, he leaned his head forward, catching her lips in his. At first, her eyes opened in surprise, but she quickly gave in. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hugged her small waist. It was a perfect moment, a perfect first kiss…

Suddenly, a voice was heard from the kitchen, "Hey guys! I'm home!" Sakura and Sasuke quickly pulled away from each other, blushing madly, looking in the opposite direction of the other. Naruto walked out to the patio. "Hey, is it dinner yet?" Sakura shook her head. "I should get started on that though…" she quickly took her chance and darted into the house. Sasuke too went through the doors and up to his room. Naruto stood there, rather confused. And of course, he didn't notice the way they were blushing, or the fact that the front of Sasuke's clothing was completely wet. Heck, he's Naruto he doesn't notice anything! He shrugged, and then walked back into the house.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ha! They kissed! He he! I love manipulating their actions! It's so fun! But, isn't that the best first kiss ever? I would think so! Anyways, review! Almost done the story! YES!

**

* * *

**


	14. The Third Stone Reveled

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** **_FINAL CHAPTER! YES!_** Finally, I'm almost done! Wee! But OMG! They kissed! –gasp!- can you see that? Sasuke just… kissing her like that? Just not like him. But then again, love does make you do strange things. Like what is going to happen in this next chapter for instance…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 

The Third Stone Reveled

A man stood in an old, run down warehouse. He looked out the smudged window at the forest behind the glass. As he did so, he rolled two rocks around in his hand. One of the stones was pure white. It was like a diamond, but even more breathtaking. It seemed to attract all light around it, and release double what it had taken in. The other was a stone of the same shape and it too was breathtaking, but not in the same way as the first. It took your breath in greed, and didn't bother giving it back, just as it did to the light. The two stones rolled around between the man's pale, slender fingers. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared behind the man. When it cleared, a man with messy white hair knelt on one knee, his head bowed low. "Master." The man did not turn away from the window, and he did not stop fiddling with the rocks. "You see these rocks in my hand? They are both beautiful, are they not? But still, total opposites…" He raised them to his eyes, admiring them even further. "So beautiful, yet so destructive. But, to achieve my goal, the third beauty is needed." He whipped around, glaring at the man with his snake like eyes. "Now, give me good news my servant." The man looked up at his master, the sun shining off his glasses as he gave a small smirk. "I have found the whereabouts of the third stone." The snake man nodded, giving an evil smile. "Good. Now, go bring it to me Kabuto." Kabuto nodded, then bowed again. "Oh, and Kabuto. Don't go killing anyone now. That's my job." He nodded with a wild smirk, and then disappeared, just as he had arrived. Orochimaru looked back out the window. "Soon… very soon."

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto walked to school together. Let's just say, it wasn't the social point of the day. Sasuke and Sakura stood on opposite sides of Naruto, which was rather strange. Usually, Sasuke stood beside Sakura, claming Naruto was too much of a dobe to stand near him. This would usually be fallowed by a long, heated argument between the two, and end with Sakura hitting each over the head. But, today Sakura and Sasuke stood as far away from each other as possible. Each had their head turned in the opposite direction of their friends, acting as if they were focusing their view on a very important flower or rock of some sort. Naruto looked from one side to the other, wonder what was so interesting their gaze wouldn't leave it. As they reached the school, Naruto sighed, giving up in trying to find this amazing thing.

Sakura still didn't look at Sasuke once they reached school. Yes, they were supposed to act as boyfriend and girlfriend, and this might get people talking, but she was _not_ going to stand near him, and that was final. She still couldn't figure out what had happened yesterday. _'Why did he just… kiss me?' _

'_**Duh, he is so into you, for real.' **_

'_No he's not. He can't be… can he?' _

'_**Baka! Have you not looked at yourself lately girl? You've grown, and frankly… you're hot now!' **_

'_Wow, thanks for being so scuttle.' _

'_**Anyways, my point, why would he not like you?' **_

'_Well… I'm just too… normal, weird, freaky-'_

'_**Ok, point taken. You are a bit messed up, but at least you're not one of his crazed fan girls.' **_

'_True. But that kiss… it was so…' _

'_**Hot?' **_

'_No! Well, yes, but not what I meant. It just seemed so… intimate. I felt as if I could tell how he felt about me, just in a kiss.' _

'_**Oh, maybe he likes you more then I thought. Hum… -grins slyly-'** _

'_You stop right there! Yes, I like him, and yes he maybe, note I said maybe, likes me too, but don't go taking this out of proportion!' _

'_**Oh, I won't… yet.'**_

As the three walked up to the school doors, they stopped and sat in their normal spots on the railing, just outside the building. Sasuke still wouldn't look in Sakura's direction. _'Why did I do that? Urg, what's wrong with me.' _

'_**Well, judging by the symptoms, you have a crush.' **_

'_Oh really? Thanks. I had no idea.' _

'_**No, I mean a real crush, with potential, with… dare I say it… feeling.' **_

'_Wait… what are you implying?' _

_**'You're in love with her you loser!' **_

'_WHAT! No I'm not! How could you even think that? Me, Sasuke Uchiha, have feelings, love, for anyone? No way!' _

'_**Say what you want, you still love her.' **_

'_No I don't!' _

'_**Sure…' **_

'_Urg! I'm not in the mode today!' _

'_**Fine, but tell me this, what did you feel?' **_

'…_what do you mean…' _

'_**I mean, how did you feel when you kissed her?' **_

'…_well, good. Real good. Actually… better then I ever felt before. Kind of weird, my stomach turned, but in a good way. I felt like… I wished it would never end.' _

'_**Dude, sorry to break it to ya, but you're so in love.' **_

'_No.I'm.Not! but…'_

Suddenly, all the teens sat up straight, as if they had just been called to by the principle. They glanced at each other, totally defeating the whole purpose of not talking on the trip here, then nodded. They quickly got up and ran around the corner of the building. Once they got to the back wall, they all stopped. Each had a confused look on their face as they looked frantically from side to side. "Where did it go?" Naruto asked, waving his head around wildly looking for what they had sensed earlier. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared before them. The three got into fighting stance, read for whoever might step out of the fog. As the black cloud disappeared, a man was revealed. He had messy white hair, and a pair of glasses that caught the sun's early morning rays. His smirk was clearly visible, and clearly evil. "Ah, the three trouble makers." The man began, still smirking. "It seems you've killed your fair share of our agents." Sasuke smirked. "What's it to you?" The man chuckled. "Well, they _were_ my co-workers until you dealt with them. And now, you need to come with me." Now Naruto smirked. He snorted, "Ok… why would we do that?" The man shrugged. "Oh well, I tried asking." Suddenly, he wiped out a rolled up scroll. He quickly pulled the knot undone as the paper rolled out. He brought his hand up to his face, and then bit his thumb. Then, he brought it down to the paper, drawing a Japanese calligraphy symbol in blood over the normal text (note, the normal text is still Japanese. Just wanted you to know). Before any of the group could react, the man had finished marking out his spell in his own blood, then he jabbed his hand down toward the ground.

As he did so, each of the teens felt as if they were in the middle of an earthquake. The ground shook wildly, and they began to stumble in confusion and shock. Then, just as quickly as it had started, the ground found itself stable again. Sakura looked around, trying to figure out what happened, and quickly found the answer to her question. They were no longer in the back of the school anymore, but in the middle of an old, run down warehouse. The ceiling was falling in, and the walls had holes throughout. Quickly, she turned to the man with a glare in her eyes. "Where did you take us?" He laughed. "Smart girl, but then again, not so smart. Do you really think I'm just going to tell you where we are? Ha! No reinforcements for you three! And that means, this fight will be your last." Sakura continued to glare at him, when suddenly, a figure appeared out of the shadows. She didn't even notice he was there at first; it was as if he blended in with the darkness. "So, these are the three you told me about?" he said slyly. She could tell by his voice he was planning something, and it wasn't good. "Well, let's see how good they _really _are." He waved his right hand in the air, and two buff men came into the scene.

They charged at Sakura and Naruto, as the Kabuto began fighting Sasuke. The man in the trench coat stood on the sidelines, watching the fight with a twinkle in his snakelike eyes. Sakura felt shivers go down her spine when she had the misfortune of turning, and seeing his gruesome face. She continued fighting with the man before her, and she quickly realized he was of much higher level then the men who attacked the school. He jabbed a punch at her head, but she quickly ducked, kicking him in the gut. He whipped out a kunai, but she was two steps ahead. She had already taken hers out, and it had just found it's way into his arm. He screamed in pain as she dug it in further. Suddenly, she realized he had begun forming something in his hands. When she saw the bright light of an energy ball, she quickly made a few hand signals. Right before he jerked his hand forward into her heart, she muttered a few words, completing her jutsu. When he hit her, his eyes widened, finding the pain she should be feeling engulf himself. He slowly fell to his knees, and then toppled over onto the floor. His face was a ghostly pale, his pulse gone. Sakura sighed. _'That was harder then I thought.' _She then brought her arm up to her forehead, whipping away the sweat that had formed.

Suddenly, she heard a cry of pain. She quickly whipped around, seeing Sasuke on the ground, his arms pulled behind his back, almost on the verge of breaking completely. "Sasuke!" She called, running forward toward him. Suddenly, as she took her first step, a pain surged through her arms. Many kunai had been thrown in her direction. They caught her clothing and pinned her to the wall. Some cut through the skin in her arms and legs, giving her a few very deep gashed. She gasped in pain, and then opened her eyes. She quickly realized she was stuck. If she tried to move, the kunai would cut deeper into her skin. She looked up, glaring. Orochimaru stood, still no the sidelines, smirking wildly. "Tsk tsk tsk. Sasuke, look what you have done." Sasuke turned to him, still being held down by Kabuto. Naruto was in the worse case at the moment. He had been knocked out when he heard Sasuke's scream and turned. "What are you taking about you freak?" He muttered. Orochimaru began walking through the group of them. "Do you not know? Did she not tell you?" He turned toward Sakura, shaking his finger. "Tsk tsk. Not telling your partner about your bloodline? How can you _live_ with yourself." Sakura continued to glare at him as he turned back to Sasuke. "Sakura here has a special ability, just like you and your sharingan. Please tell me you told her about _your_ bloodline. No? Well, that's not the matter at the moment. Anyways, her family has the Chuniran or the third eye. This is only theoretical, of coarse, but it does allow the user to see a short ways into the future. This is very useful in battle, knowing what your opponent is going to do before they do. Very useful indeed. But look what you did. You made her third eye fogged, and now look what state she's in." He turned to Sakura, stuck on the wall, blood streaming down her arms, legs and face. Sasuke, his eyes now red, turned his view back to Orochimaru. "What are you talking about? What did I do?" Orochimaru smirked. "You clouded her third eye boy. She was to concerned with you and your safety to pay attention to it." Sasuke tuned to Sakura, who tried not to look in his direction, but it was a hard task. The way the kunai surrounded her face, it was really the only direction she could turn her head. _'It _was_ my fault.'_ He lowered his head, feeling a large ton of guilt find it's way on his already heavy shoulders.

Orochimaru then walked over to Sakura. "And I would have thought you'd be more of a challenge. Even your parents did a better job then this." At his words, Sakura raised her head. Her eyes suddenly filled with hate and anger. "What did you say?" Orochimaru smirked. "Your parents where better then this, but still, it wasn't enough in the end, was it?" Sakura's eyes widened. "You bastard!" It took everything in Sakura to hold herself back, to not jump forward, tearing her skin, just to reach his scrawny neck and cut it open. But, she restrained her self. Then, Orochimaru laughed. "Spunky one, aren't you. You know what, you amuse me Sakura Haruno. Maybe I'll keep you for myself." Sakura shivered in disgust. "I'd _never_ be with you, you damn ass!" She jerked forward slightly, cutting herself further on the sharp daggers, but she quickly retreated. "Oh really?" He then raised his hand, and suddenly, a scream filled the air. "Sasuke!" Sakura looked past Orochimaru and toward the raven-haired boy, who had just had a rude awakening. His arms had just been pulled even further behind him, almost snapping them off completely. Orochimaru smiled. "When I have your precious Sasuke, you'd do anything for me." He then walked up to her, so they were eye to eye. She glared evilly at him, "I said never." He was about to raise his hand, but Sakura saw it. She quickly gasped, and then her anger retreated, replaced with fear. He smirked. "Thought so."

Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind. "Leave… her… alone…" Sakura's eyes began to quake. "Sasuke…" Orochimaru smirked at the boy. "Why should I?" He brought his cold hand up to her cheek, and she tensed up at the touch. He felt so cold, so rough, so threatening. But still, she knew if she reacted, he could hurt Sasuke further. She couldn't let that happen… He traced his hand up and down her fragile check. Then, he stuck out his tongue, which found it's way up her neck and to her ear. She twitched in disgust, almost vomiting right then and there. But still, she didn't move, she didn't yell, she didn't protest. She wasn't going to harm Sasuke. Then, he brought his face in to hers. His dry lips meat hers, but she closed her mouth as tightly as possible. Then, he forced his tongue toward her mouth. He was too overpowering, forcing her lips to move apart. As his tongue flicked around inside her mouth, her eyes began forming tears. She whimpered, and saw behind Orochimaru's shoulder, a kneeling Sasuke, staring stunned in their direction. She felt as if she was betraying him, even though it was only one kiss he had with her, it was still betraying him. She wished she could turn her head away, that she didn't need to see him, but she couldn't move. So, there she was, kissing someone right before his eyes, seeing his reaction as she did so. She couldn't take it.

Then, he pulled away, and she breathed in as much fresh air as she could. Then, he began unbuttoning her blouse. Soon, it was open; all she wore under was a simple bra. Her bare stomach was exposed to the cool air rushing through the warehouse. Orochimaru then began tracing his hand from her gut upward, slowly and roughly. She held back her cries, and began breathing much, much more heavily. Suddenly, just before he found his way under her bra, she let the formed pile of tears rush down her face. "Stop touching her." Orochimaru stopped, his hand just at the edge of her bra. He turned to see Sasuke, his eyes blood red, glaring at him. He smirked. "Why?" Sasuke continued to glare. Sakura looked at him, tears still rushing down her face. "Sasuke…" Orochimaru then began moving his hand forward once more. The tips of his fingers where about to slip under her bra, when Sasuke spoke again. This time, he was more firm, more aggravated. "Stop. Touching. My. Sakura." Sakura and Orochimaru both turned toward him. Sakura's face was now damp, with both tears and blood. "S-sasuke…" Orochimaru smirked. "_You're _Sakura now is she. Well, no matter, once I get the last stone, she'll be all mine. I'll make you watch us as torture, and then I'll have you slowly killed. How does that sound?" He then turned back to Sakura. "We'll be together soon." Then, he quickly jabbed his right hand forward into her chest. She screamed in pain as he pulled his hand back out. She was left with a gapping hole near her heart, blood rushing out of it freely. There, in Orochimaru's hand, was a small pink stone. "Now look what you did. You got blood all over it." He then walked away, grabbing his kunai as he went.

Sakura feel to the cold floor, breathing deeply, but it kept getting harder and harder to do. Sasuke had quickly turned the tables, killing Kabuto in a swift jerk of his kunai to the heart. Then, he ran toward Sakura who was lying on the ground, coughing blood. He knelt down besides her, lifting her head slightly. "Sakura. Are you ok?" She coughed more blood to the floor, and then muttered. "I… can't… breath." Sasuke looked down at her wound. Orochimaru had used a jutsu to faze his hand into her, but still, it left a large gap. One could only imagine what it had done to her heart. Sasuke pulled out some thin strings, barely visible if light wasn't bouncing off them. The then moved his fingers, and the string fallowed. They immediately fazed into Sakura. He moved his fingers slightly, sweating like mad. Soon, he pulled his hand away from her as she began breathing normally again. "Better?" She smiled and nodded.

Naruto had just woken up, and then caught his attacker off guard, nailing him in the back of the skull as he tumbled to his death. But, Naruto didn't have any energy left after this attack, so he too fell to his knees. Now, only Orochimaru remained.

He stood before them, smirking wildly. He had three stones in his hand, one white, one black, and one pink. "Now, you will witness the real power of the Three Stone of Life!" He forced his hand outward, and the stones began floating in mid air above his outstretched palm. They rotated slightly, catching the light coming in from outside. Suddenly, there was a bright flash. Orochimaru laughed evilly, knowing the world was now his. He had won, and the so-called _avengers_ had failed, miserably. But then, as the light cleared, his eye's widened in shock. "No!" Three clinks where heard as three kunai dropped to the floor before Orochimaru's feet. Shards began floating down to the floor as Orochimaru fell to his knees. He outstretched his hands, catching a few bits of each of the three stones. "They… they can't do that… you can't just break the stones…" Suddenly, he looked up, seeing Sakura standing above him. Her face was firm, yet her eyes filled with hate. "And this, is for my parents." She took her hand, now holding an orb of pink energy, and forced it into his heart. He screamed in pain, and then he was gone. It truly did end with Earth.

She turned away as his limp body fell to the ground, right beside his precious stones' remains. Naruto and Sasuke stood at the warehouse exit. Naruto didn't know what happened at all, and Sasuke wasn't really sure what to say. Sakura then smiled at the two. "Nice aim guys." They smiled in return. Then, the three walked out of the old building. "Well, I really have no idea where we are!" Sakura said, hands on her hips. "Looks like we're going to be late for class." Naruto sighed. "Not another detention!"

**

* * *

**

**THE STORY ISN'T DONE! READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**A/N: **Ha ha! Awesome chapter huh? Great ending, but **no! It's not over! **That's right, I'm not done yet! There is still **one chapter to go!** I know, I said it was done, but still. Now, **I need your help to finish the story. **What you need to do is review with some ides for what you want to happen. They killed the bad guy, but how should it all end? So, review and give me your ideas! I will personally thank the winner of this little contest. So **review your ideas NOW! **Seriously, I'll eat you if you don't…

**

* * *

**


	15. First Love, First Loss

_Yes, the day has finally come. This is deffinatly the LAST CHAPTER. -gasp!- Yes, I know, very shocking. But, you know, the bad guy is dead, and it's got to end eventually, right? Well, please review. Oh, and don't hate me too much, but I just found out a very interesting fact; I suck at endings! God, do you know how hard it is to come up with one line to finish the whole stupid 15 chapters! Very hard, let me tell you! So yes, it does suck, and yes, it is very corny, but just give me a break here, ok!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**First Love, First Loss**

It was a warm day, and not one cloud could be seen. Sakura sat on an old, stone bench out in the front garden, watching the sakura blossom's float calmly to the ground below. Men came in and out of the house, dragging furniture as they went. Now that the mission was over, the Stingray gang would be doing whatever they see fit with the house. Naruto had moved all his things back to his apartment the day before, and Sakura had come to collect the last of her possessions as well.

Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to find Sasuke sitting on the other end of the bench. She smiled at him. "Did you just finish packing up too?" she said, motioning down toward his full bag. He nodded. "Yeah."

The two sat in an acquired silence, and then suddenly, Sakura jumped up, stretching her arms behind her head while letting out a long sigh. She then lowered her arms to her sides. "Isn't it a nice day?" she said, looking around the garden once more. Sasuke too stood up. "Sakura is so beautiful." Sakura nodded. "Isn't it?" Suddenly, Sasuke's large hands grabbed her small shoulder, turning her to face him. "I didn't mean the flower."

Sakura blinked in surprise. She looked up at Sasuke and blushed. _'Did he really mean that?' _As if to reassure her, he brought his hand up to her fragile face and began tracing her cheekbone with his finger. She blushed even further as her smile widened. They stood very close to each other. Sakura gazed into Sasuke's eyes, and him hers. Then, the space between their lips decreased until it was totally gone. Sasuke placed both his hands on Sakura's porcelain face while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As if on queue, a voice was heard near the road. "Hey Sasuke, Kakashi-sir wants you to see him in his office A-sap!"

Sakura and Sasuke both pulled their faces back, yet still stayed only inches from each other. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, and he down at her. They both knew what was going to happen. Now that the mission was over, he would be re-assigned, and who knew how far away it would be. Sasuke's face was always emotionless, but Sakura knew better. She looked up into his eyes and instantly knew; he didn't want to leave her, that without her he didn't know how to survive. She smiled at him. "Well, you better go." Sasuke looked down at her. She too wore a mask, covering her true feelings. But, just as Sasuke, her eyes gave it all away. He knew she was holding back the anger, the sorrow. He knew that without him, she would be just as broken. But still, she put on a smile for him, trying to cover her true self.

He smiled down at her, and then leaned his head forward, kissing her gently on the forehead. He then flung his bag over his shoulder and turned to walk away. They both knew that this was going to be the last time they saw each other, but neither could bring themselves to tell the other how they really felt…

Suddenly, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand, stopping him instantly. He turned back around when Sakura quickly embraced him one last time. Her face was pressed against his chest, and his lay in her hair. He took in her sent one last time, and she his. Suddenly, her eyes widened. _'He…he smells just like… peaches.'_ She smiled a bittersweet smile, pulling away from him. The last piece of the puzzle was found, but she knew that this meant it was really over. He turned to leave once more. Her hand wrapped around his, he began walking away. Soon, her fingers grazed the ends of his and she felt a jerk in her gut. She knew that was the last touch, the last embrace…

She stood, watching him walk away. Finally she realized; she loved him. He was her first love, and as far as she was concerned, he would be her last. As soon as his bike disappeared down the street, Sakura fell to her knees. She didn't have the strength or will to stand anymore. Then, she let the tears fall. Her first love, her first loss, and their would never be any more then that.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had just finished their fourth period class, and were heading back to their lockers to get ready to go home. For the past three days, Naruto didn't dare talk to Sakura. He rather liked his head, and he knew if he uttered even the smallest word, she would bite it off. Even though they didn't speak, Naruto still stayed by her side. He was a good friend and would never leave her alone, not when she felt like _this_. Ever since Sasuke left, Sakura hasn't been the same. Her usual cheery mask was replaced with one of no emotion whatsoever. She was used to covering her true emotion with a smile, but know, she took Sasuke's route, not showing _any_ emotion at _all_. It was just easier that way. She also hasn't talked to _anyone_ since that day, not even the teachers during class. At lunch, she ate her food outside, away from everyone; well everyone but Naruto, who insisted on fallowing her. She just… changed.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped walking. Sakura too stopped, turning to face her spunky blonde haired friend. His eyes widened and his face perked up. Sakura looked at him in confusion, then turned to fallow his gaze. There, standing a few feet down the hall was none other then…

"Hinata!" Naruto ran forward, almost bulldozing everyone who stood in his way. As he darted through the crowd, Hinata turned to see who had called her. Before she even realized it was him, Naruto grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air, spinning her around like a three year old. At first, Hinata was startled, grabbing onto Naruto's arms for dear life. Then, her face turned redder then a tomato. She couldn't believe Naruto was doing this, and right in the middle of the hall! But soon, a small smile crept over her face. Still she blushed like mad, but Sakura could tell she was happier then she ever was before.

Naruto put her back on the ground, and then smiled down at her madly. It had been so long since Hinata had come to school. She had been in the hospital ever since he accident. Hinata continued to blush like crazy, and then spoke. "N-nar-" she was suddenly cut off by Naruto's lips. She widened her eyes in surprise, but soon closed them and began enjoying her dream come true. Her face was pure red now, but still, she kissed him in return. After pulling away, Naruto looked down at Hinata. Even _he_ was blushing.

Sakura sighed, and then turned down the hall toward her locker. Finally! She thought Naruto would never make his move! Normally, she would be jumping up and down in joy, seeing the two _finally_ together. But, she wasn't normal, not anymore. She fiddled with her lock until it eventually came open. She slowly put away her books then looked at herself in her locker mirror. She looked so strange without her usual smile, but she just couldn't seem to find it. It was as if it had disappeared along with him, never to return again. Suddenly, she smelt something. Her throat tightened as she held back a sob. _'Why does it have to smell like peaches? Can't everyone just not eat them!'_ Sakura took a deep breath, calming herself. She then flung her bag around her shoulder and shut her locker door.

She almost jumped when she realized someone was beside her. There, leaning on his locker door, was a familiar raven-haired boy with a small smirk on his face. Sakura's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it! She was so excided she could scream, but when she tried, not a sound escaped her lips. All she could do was stare in aw. He chuckled at her expression, and suddenly, life seemed to flow back into her. Her eyes got their usual sparkle back, her cheeks were pink once again, and her smile found its way back home on her porcelain face. She was about to try and speak when Sasuke brought his finger to her lips. She immediately stopped. He smirked at her once more. "I forget to tell you something. Sakura, I love you."

Sakura's smile grew larger as her eyes began filling with tears of joy. She immediately flung her arms around his waist, pulling him close. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that!"

They didn't care that everyone stood watching them. All they knew was they were no longer alone. They had someone to love, and someone to love them in return. They then pulled in for a kiss that they never thought would come.

If you looked into their eyes at that moment, you would see happiness. Pure happiness, something only a few lucky souls get to ever feel, and both knew, nothing could take that away from them.

* * *

_-Gasp!- that ending sucked more then I thought! Ew! Wow... it's actually over! Noooo! -sniff- Well, I just want to thank every one of my readers for sticking with it all the way through, even when my grammer stank and the plot ran all over the place. And a specail thanks to anyone who reviewed or is planning to in the future. You have all encoraged me to... Ah, screw this! I have like 50 other stories I'm working on, not to mention homeowrk and exams! Thanks for reading and reviewing and all, but I've got so much work, you wouldn't beleive! So, I'm sorry I couldn't rant on and on about how great you all are, but I need to go. So I'll just sum it up for you; You all rock for finishing it, Thanks for reviewing, and Please review one last time. Thanks!Hope ya read my other stories! Dani out!_


End file.
